The Dark Princess
by Fightmaster
Summary: Hermine ist Voldemorts Ziehtochter, genauso gefürchtet als Die Dunkle Prinzessin, die gnadenlos foltert. Eines Tages beschließt sie Hogwarts einzunehmen und spioniert erst. Doch dort erlebt sie neue Sachen, wie Freunde und die Liebe.
1. Chapter 1

ACHTUNG: Charaktere OOC, fängt alles nach Band 5 an, Hermine ist Voldemorts Ziehtochter, Draco ist muggelstämmig, wems nicht gefällt solls auch nicht lesen.

Alle Abenteuer, die normalerweise Harry, Hermine und Ron durchgemacht haben, haben nun Draco, Harry und Ron vollbracht.

* * *

Mit einem Gähnen stand Hermine Riddle auf und betrachtete herablassend die Hauselfen an, die ihr Frühstück brachten. Als ihr es zu lang dauerte, schnauzte sie die Elfen an. „Soll ich erst am Abend essen können? Ich hol gleich mein Zauberstab!" Die Hauselfen zuckten zusammen, denn sie wussten was sie als Strafe immer bekamen. Wortlos beeilten sie sich und schon war das Frühstück fertig.

Hermine frühstückte normalerweise alleine mit ihren Vater, doch heute gab es ein Treffen und da sie nicht den sabbernden Todesser begegnen wollte, hatte sie den Hauselfen befohlen, in ihrem Zimmer das Frühstück zu besorgen.

Nachdem Hermine gefrühstückt und einen Hauselfen doch gefoltert hatte, da er es gewagt hat herzukommen und nach ihren Wünschen zu fragen, stand sie auf und beschloss, doch ihren Vater zu besuchen.

Ohne zu Klopfen riss sie die Tür auf und schritt elegant durch die kleine Halle. Mit Vergnügen sah sie Tom, ihren Vater, einen Todesser quälen, der es letzte Woche gewagt hatte, sie anzusprechen und ihr einen Handkuss zu geben. Obwohl er genug Qualen abbekommen hatte, schadete es bestimmt nicht, noch mehr zu leiden.

„Morgen, Vater.", begrüßte sie kurz und gab ihm einen Wangenkuss. Ohne den Fluch aufzuheben, sah Voldemort seine Tochter stolz an und verkündete: „Du hast übermorgen Geburtstag, Liebes. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, das dir gefallen wird" Hermine lächelte, blickte ihn aber vorwurfsvoll an. „Dad, du weißt ganz genau, was ich mir immer wünsche. Wie viele Schachfiguren bekomme ich?" Sie nannte die Todesser immer Schachfiguren, da sie nichts besser konnten als nur zu gehorchen.

Tom lächelte, hob den Cruciatus auf und lächelte. Während er sprach konnte man das Keuchen des Todessers hören, das Hermine störte und sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes verstummte. Doch der Todesser wird nie mehr wieder sprechen können.

Ihr Vater lachte kurz auf und sagte tadelnd: „Du hättest ihn nicht vom Leid erlösen sollen, Hermine. Jetzt muss ich einen neuen zum Foltern suchen." Hermine blickte ihn nur lächelnd an. „Ich kann dir ein Todesser ausleihen, nachdem ich fertig bin. Aber nun zu was wichtigerem. Ich möchte gerne Hogwarts besuchen und Dumbledore und diesen Potter kalt stellen. Am besten spioniere ich erst, danach nehmen wir ganz Hogwarts ein. Da sollen die Schachfiguren ihre Kinder hinbringen, damit sie lernen können, richtig zu zaubern. Was hältst du davon? Ich werde nämlich dann 17. Und da kann ich meine volle Macht benutzen."

Voldemort nickte zustimmend und stolz auf seine gut gebildete Tochter.

„Ich werde dir eine andere Identität geben und dann kannst du dort umsehen. Aber ich warne dich, der alte Narr wird dich erkennen." Hermine gab nur einen „Pff" von sich und sagte anmaßend: „Na und? Er darf mich nicht verklagen und töten wird er mich auch nicht. So lange ich niemanden töte in Hogwarts, wird er mich nicht anrühren. Und wenn, dann überlebt er das nicht."

Wieder strahlte Tom, seine Tochter war wirklich ähnlich wie er. Plötzlich durchbrach ein Räuspern das Vater und Tochter Gespräch. „My Lord? Können wir gehen?" Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine mit einem hämischen Grinsen, dass noch Todesser in der Halle waren. Sie wollte schon ihren Zauberstab hochheben, als ihr Vater schon „Crucio" zischte, da der Schwächling von Todesser es gewagt hatte, sie zu unterbrechen. Vorwurfsvoll schaute Hermine Tom an und beklagte sich. „Darf ich nicht als kleines Vorgeschenk ein bisschen foltern?" Der Angesprochene lachte und hob den Zauber auf. Der am Boden liegender Trottel wimmerte, nur um dann wieder laut aufzuschreien.

Neuer Tag, neue Opfer zum Foltern. Heute war Hermines Geburtstag, deshalb war das Essen heute besonders üppig. Tom lächelte über seine wunderbare Tochter, die nicht nur wunderhübsch war, sondern auch ziemlich schlau. Hinter der unschuldigen Fassade arbeitete ein kluges und pfiffiges Gehirn, das immer den nächsten Schritt voraus dachte.

„Liebes, ich habe heute ein Dutzend Todesser zum Vergnügen für dich. Sie alle müssen bestraft werden, weil sie bei einem Einsatz von Ordensmitgliedern erwischt worden sind. Statt zu kämpfen bis zum Tod, flohen sie einfach und wollten mir entkommen. Aber ich hab sie wieder gefangen" Hermine strahlte begeistert und fragte eifrig: „Wann darf ich? Wo sind sie?"

Wenn sie nicht nach Todesser foltern gefragt hätte, hätte man gedacht, dass dieses Kind bestimmt was Großes werden kann. Sie war auch was Großes, man nannte sie „Die Schwarze Prinzessin" oder auch „Die Dunkle Prinzessin" Doch niemand kannte ihr wahres Gesicht, da sie sich immer verkleidete, in ein besonderes Gewand. Man fürchtete sie genauso wie Voldemort, da sie mitleidslos gern folterte, egal ob eigene Leute oder Gegner.

Sie begab sich zum Folterraum. Sofort erkannte sie ein Dutzend Männer, die gekettet an der Wand hingen. Einer von ihnen keuchte „Prinzessin"

Hermine lächelte kalt. Seine Stimme klang nicht schwach, auch die anderen Todesser waren noch fit, nur ängstlich. Tom hatte sein Versprechen also gehalten. Das wird lustig werden, dachte sich Hermine vorfreudig.

Sie befreite den Mann, der sie angesprochen hatte und forderte kühl auf: „Du hast deinen Zauberstab noch. Los, duelliere dich mit mir." Der Mann war überrascht. Ein Duell? Das war ihm neu. Zögerlich holte er seinen Zauberstab heraus, zeigte ihn aber nicht auf die Prinzessin. Sie lächelte, doch ihr Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht.

„Na komm schon. Zeig auf mich und sag einen Fluch. Sonst lass ich dich qualvoller sterben." Nun hob der Todesser, der sicher sterben würde, seinen Zauberstab und schrie: „Sectumsempra!"

Mit einer fließenden Handbewegung, ohne ihren Zauberstab, fing sie den Fluch auf. Wütend zischte sie: „Du wolltest mich also ernsthaft verletzen." Hilflos schüttelte ihr Opfer den Kopf und hob seine Stimme an: „Aber Prinzessin, Sie wollten es doch so!"

Ihre Augen blitzten rot auf und sie zischte: „Crucio!" So folterte sie ihn, weckte ihn immer wieder auf, wenn er in Ohnmacht fiel und als der Todesser nicht mehr schreien konnte, erlöste sie ihn mit einem Handwisch. Langsam drehte sie sich zum nächsten Mann um und löste ihn aus seinen Ketten. Als sei nichts geschehen forderte sie ihn auf wie vorher: „Los, duelliere dich mit mir"

So ging es die ganzen Stunden lang.

Als sie wieder zu ihren Vater ging, fragte er sie: „Und, wie war's? Du hast nämlich deinen Zauberstab bei mir vergessen." Hermine lächelte nun ehrlich und sagte ihm: „Ich hab sie ohne Zauberstab gefoltert." Anerkennend nickte Tom und nahm sie in den Armen. „Meine Tochter"

Erster Schultag. Gelangweilt blickte Hermine in Krings Cross umher, ihr Vater stand neben ihr, natürlich verzaubert. „Muss ich mit all den Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter in einem Zug reisen?", fragte sie klagend. Tom wusste, dass sie es nicht ertragen konnte und versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen. „Wenn dich einer von den Schandleuten belästigt, dann werde ich sie persönlich foltern, Liebes." Resigniert seufzte seine Tochter auf und stellte sich auf die Zehen, um ihm noch ein Abschiedskuss zu geben. Tonlos sagte sie noch: „Werde dich vermissen. Und die Folterei. Tschüss!" Damit stieg sie in den Zug ein.

Ihr Vater hatte schon vorgesorgt, ihr Name durfte sie behalten, aber stattdessen hieß sie jetzt Hermine Granger. (bekannt, was?)

Hermine spazierte durch den Zug und suchte nach einer leeren Abteilung. Obwohl viele Jungen ihr ein Platz angeboten haben, widerte es sie an, in einer Abteilung voller Schlammbutsfreunde zu sitzen. Ziellos schritt sie weiter, in jede Kabine blickte sie kurz herein, als sie kurz stoppte. Sie ging zurück und entdeckte eine leere Kabine. Mit einem Tritt trat sie die Tür offen und schritt würdevoll hinein. Die Jungen sahen ihr enttäuscht hinterher.

Während Hermine überlegte, wie sie das schmutzige Volk loswerden konnte, öffnete sich abrupt die Kabinentür. Sie wollte kalt und gereizt aussehen, aber ihre Miene entwich ihr, als sie einen blonden Schönling an der Tür sah. Verlegen fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und fragte: „Darf ich mich hier hinsetzen? Ich möchte meine Ruhe und das hier ist die letzte Kabine, wo nur eine drin sitzt."

Hermine nickte und musterte ihn genauer. Klar, zum Anbeißen sah er aus.

„Ich heiße Draco Malfoy und gehe in die 7.Klasse. Bist du neu hier?" Hermine nickte und fragte: „Welchen Blutstatus hast du?" „Muggelgeboren", antwortete ihr Gegenüber knapp. Ihre Miene verzog sich für ein Moment, doch sie fing sich wieder. Noch durfte sie nicht so offensichtlich sein.

Draco hatte bemerkt, wie sie reagierte und dachte grimmig, dass auch schon hübsche Mädchen was gegen Muggelgeborene haben. Doch zum seinen Erstaunen sprach sie mit ihm ganz höflich. „Ich bin Hermine Granger, mein Vater wird von Voldemort gejagt, meine Mutter ist schon tot. Deshalb dachte mein Vater, dass Hogwarts für mich sicher wäre." Innerlich musste sie grinsen, über ihren Vater zu reden. Doch zu ihrer Verblüffung, was sie noch nie erlebt hatte, flüsterte Draco leise: „Es tut mir Leid für dich" In seiner Stimme klang ehrliches Bedauern und Mitleid, was sie noch nie bei jemand anderes außer ihren Vater gehört hatte, als er ihr vom Tod ihrer Mutter gesprochen hatte.

Fast heiter antwortete sie: „Es geht schon, ich bin darüber hinweg."

So diskutierte Hermine zum ersten Mal in ihren Leben ein Gespräch mit einem gleichaltrigen Jungen über Sachen wie Schule und Zaubern.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie schließlich in Hogwarts an. Unbeeindruckt von der Größe des Schlosses ging sie mit Draco auf eines der Kutschen zu, die von Thestralen gezogen wurden. Natürlich konnte Hermine sie sehen. Wenn es sogar einen Schärfegrad gab, würde sie die Thestrale am deutlichsten erkennen. Elegant stieg sie auf die Kutsche, hinter ihr folgte Draco. Plötzlich hörte sie Rufe. „Hey, Draco, da bist du ja!"

Interessiert sah sie zu, wie eine Rothaarige und wahrscheinlich ihr Bruder, der ebenfalls rothaarig war, einstiegen. _Die Weasleys…die größten Blutsverräter…_

Doch der darauf folgende Junge schockte Hermine ein bisschen. Schwarzhaarig und grüne Augen. Harry Potter. Ihr Opfer nach Dumbledore. Die Eingestiegenen musterte Hermine neugierig, der Rothaarige sogar schon fast gierig. Innerlich kotzte Hermine, es war so absurd, von einem Blutsverräter so gemustert zu werden.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Hermine Granger, neu hier und im gleichen Jahrgang" Dracos Stimme riss sie aus den Gedanken, wie man den Rotschopf am besten Foltern konnte.

So folgte sie eher apathisch die Gespräche, während sie sich umsah. Als sie endlich am Schloss ankamen, sprang Hermine elegant von der Kutsche, da der Rotschopf Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihr seine Hand anzubieten.

Vornehm ging sie auf das Schloss zu und entdeckte eine alte Frau, es musste McGonagall sein, nach Angaben Snapes.

Mit allen anderen Schüler betrat sie Hogwarts. Ausdruckslos folgte sie der alten Tante durch das Schloss, bis sie in die große Halle ankamen. Doch ein wenig beeindruckt blickte sie die Decke an. Schließlich wendete sie ihren Blick an und suchte die Lehrplätze ab, als sie auch schon einen lächerlich aussehenden alten Zauberer in der Mitte sitzen sah. Dumbledore. Wie aus Zufall blickte er auch sie an. Er musste sie erkannt haben, denn sein Blick sagte Misstrauen aus. Nicht weiter beachtend sah Hermine sich in der Halle um. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass Hogwarts in vier Häuser eingeteilt waren. Aber sie durfte nicht nach Slytherin, sie musste nach Gryffindor, zu dem Potterjungen.

Gelangweilt stand sie bei der Auswahl zwischen Erstklässler, die aufgeregt tuschelten. Wenn jemand sie anschaute, blitzte sie ihn gefährlich an, so dass einige recht ängstlich umherschauten, bedacht darauf, nicht noch ein Mal ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Schließlich hörte sie ihren Namen aufrufen hören. Sie ignorierte das ärgerliche Gefühl, so respektlos angesprochen zu werden und ging zum Lehrertisch. Kalt lächelte sie Dumbledore an, bevor sie den Hut aufsetzte.

„Ahh, durch und durch Slytherin. Was? Du willst nicht da hin, weil du was Wichtigeres zu tun hast? Ravenclaw wäre gut, auch Gryffindor passt zu dir. Du bist untreu und unloyal, also nicht Hufflepuff. Oh nein, da kommen nicht nur Versager hin. Gut, du willst in Gryffindor? Dann kommst du auch nach GRYFFINDOR." Den letzten Wort brüllte er laut aus.

Vornehm setzte sie den Hut ab, blickte noch mal zu Dumbledore und zu Snape, der unmerklich nickte, danach schritt sie elegant zum Gryffindortisch, wo sie Applaus empfing. Besonders heftig klatschten die Jungen.

Würdevoll setzte sie sich neben Draco, gegenüber Potter und den Rothaarigen, die ihr gratulierten. Lächelnd nahm sie die Kommentare hinweg, während sie sich dem Essen widmete. Doch ihr verging der Appetit, als sie den Rotschopf namens Ron speisen oder besser gesagt, mampfen, sah. Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihr eine strenge Stimme. „Der Direktor möchte sie sprechen, weil sie neu sind" _Gute Ausrede…_sie verabschiedete sich von ihren neuen Freunde. Sie hatte schon erwartet, dass der alte Mann mit ihr sprechen würde.

Wortlos folgte sie der alten Schachtel bis sie zum Dumbledores Büro. Bevor McGonagall klopfen konnte, rief eine Stimme „Herein". Hermine betrat wie immer elegant das Zimmer. Dort saß er, Dumbledore, der ihrem Vater Probleme bereitete.

„Minerva, wir möchten das privat regeln." Nun waren sie allein im Zimmer. „Ms Riddle, Sie wissen, dass ich hier ihre Zaubermethoden nicht dulden kann." Hermine grinste kalt und lehnte sich entspannend zurück, die Beine übereinander geschlagen. Warum sollte sie den Schlammblutsfreund respektieren?

Herablassend sagte sie: „Ich werde mich an den Regeln halten zwischen diesen Mauern. Aber wenn ich mich bedroht fühle, dann werde ich mich entsprechend verteidigen. Sie können dann nicht erwarten, dass ich zu Ihnen laufe. Noch was? Ich möchte meine Zeit hier nicht verschwenden" Dumbledore blickte ihre tief in den Augen und sprach: „Warum sind Sie überhaupt auf Hogwarts?"

Hermine lachte freudlos auf und funkelte ihn hämisch an. „Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich es Ihnen sage, oder? Außerdem haben Sie gesagt, dass Hogwarts jeden Schüler aufnimmt. Sogar Halbriesen und Werwölfe." Den letzten Satz spuckte sie förmlich in tiefer Verabscheuung aus. Dumbledore sah sie ärgerlich an, erwiderte aber nichts. Schließlich sagte er noch: „Sie können gehen." Höhnisch grinste Hermine ihn noch an, bevor sie schwungvoll sich umdrehte und den Raum erhobenen Hauptes verließ.


	2. Chapter 2

Das Erste was Hermine tat, als sie den Schlafsaal betrat, war ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich zu geben. Sie teilte sich also mit den Schandleute einen großen Raum. Doch für Hermine war der Raum winzig, als das man ihn Saal nennen konnte.

Noch war niemand im Raum, was wenigstens positiv war, damit Hermine sich vorbereiten konnte. Sie verzauberte ihr Bett größer, was man nicht sehen konnte, aber wenn man sich hinlegte spüren konnte.

Da sie erstmal die dreckige Gesellschaft einschätzen musste, ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, das, für ihren Geschmack, im zu grellen Rot gehalten wurde. Und Gold passte ihr überhaupt nicht.

„Hermine! Komm doch zu uns!", rief ihr Draco zu. Er rutschte ein bisschen zur Seite und Hermine setzte sich zögernd neben ihn. Als sie ihn berührte verkrampfte sie sich, da sie es nicht gewöhnt war, jemand anderen als ihren Vater zu berühren. Wenn dann, überlab es derjenige nicht.

Gequält lächelte sie in die Runde und fragte ganz nebenbei: „Wo ist mein Stundenplan?" Die Rothaarige, namens Ginny, erwiderte: „Die bekommen wir morgen beim Frühstück. Aber sag, was hat Dumbledore mit dir besprochen?" _Neugieriges Gör…_dachte Hermine abfällig. Lächelnd antwortete sie: „Er hat mir die Schulregeln erklärt. Sonst nichts." Die anderen nickten und schon wieder dachte Hermine, wie naiv doch alle waren.

„Erzähl uns doch was über dich", forderte Draco sie freundlich auf. Sie verzog kurz ihre Miene und versuchte schnell eine Lebensgeschichte zu erfinden.

„Mein Vater wird von Voldemort gejagt und-", mit einem Anflug von Hohn sah sie die beiden Rotschöpfe zusammenzucken, „meine Mutter ist schon tot. Mein Vater ist, äh, ein erfolgreicher Fluchbrecher, deshalb wird er gejagt. Da wir in Amerika nicht mehr sicher sind, sind wir nach England gezogen und mein Vater versteckt sich noch, während ich hier sicher in Hogwarts bin." Die anderen nickten bedauernd ihre Köpfe was Hermine innerlich zum Schnauben brachte. _Billiges Mitleid…_

Als der Potterjunge seine Stimme hob, blickte Hermine auf. Vielleicht sagte er was Nützliches. „Hermine, weißt du etwas wichtiges Voldemort?" _Oh, ich weiß seine ganze Lebensgeschichte und Pläne, aber die sag ich dir bestimmt nicht. _

„Ich weiß überhaupt nichts, außer dass er Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter auslöscht." Innerlich schalt sie sich für ihre Unachtsamkeit, denn sie hatte sich ein bisschen verraten.

„Ich persönlich finde keinen Unterschied zwischen Muggelgeborene und Reinblüter.", antwortete Harry kühl. Hermine hatte ihn misstrauisch gemacht, das war das letzte was sie brauchte. Entschuldigend murmelte sie: „Tut mir Leid, ich teile ja die gleiche Meinung wie du, aber auf meiner Schule hat man mir das beigebracht und Gewohnheit kann man nicht abstellen." Nun nickten sie verständnisvoll, nur Harry und Draco schienen sie prüfend zu mustern. Hermine musste wohl bessere Lügen ausdenken, denn sie misstrauten ihr noch zu sehr. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, es war ein langer Tag und ich möchte mich ausruhen. Nacht", begründete sie und erhob sich elegant vom Sessel. Innerlich schwor sie sich, dass sie diese Leute als aller Erstes nach Dumbledore auslöschen würde.

Gähnend stand Hermine auf und wollte schon die Hauselfen wie üblich anschnauzen, da kein Essen neben ihr Bett lag, als sie auch schon realisierte, dass sie nicht zu Hause war. Verachtend erkannte sie weitere Schülerinnen, die in ihren Betten lagen und schnarchten, was in ihren Ohren unwürdig klang und sie normalerweise die Schnarchenden sofort gefoltert hätte. Doch sie ließ es, auch wenn es ihr in den Fingern juckte.

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Schulroben anzuziehen. Sollten doch die Lehrer ihr Strafarbeiten und Punkteabzüge geben. Stattdessen zog sie sich vornehme Roben an, was unter den unmodischen und grauen Schulroben hervorstach, denn es war blutrot mit ein paar schwarze Verzierungen, die silbern umrandet waren.

Als sie in der großen Halle ankam, sah sie Draco schon am Gryffindortisch sitzen und nahm auch gegenüber ihm Platz.

„Morgen", sagte sie knapp. Ein verabscheuendes Schnauben unterdrückend besah sie sich das Frühstück an, was ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Einfache Semmeln und Kürbissaft war das Letzte, dafür hätte sie die Hauselfen getötet.

Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand verwandelte sie den Kürbissaft in Kaffee bester Zutaten aus Spanien um.

Draco machte große Augen und staunte nicht schlecht. „Du kannst zauberstablos zaubern?" Hermine schalt sich schon wieder für ihre Nachlässigkeit. „In Amerika war das üblich." Draco nickte, war aber nicht überzeugt. Er wusste, dass sie nicht normal war. Sie schien was gegen Muggelgeborene und weitere Blutsverräter zu haben, war aber nicht dumm und schien keine einzige Erfahrung in Spaß und Freizeit zu haben. Doch man konnte ihre Aura der Magie spüren. Sie war was Besonderes. Er würde auf sie aufpassen.

Die Stundenpläne wurden verteilt, als auch seine Freunde auftauchten.

„Morgen", sagten sie verschlafen. Als Ron sich neben Hermine setzte, rutschte sie unmerklich näher an Harry. Es war für sie besonders schlimm zwischen Schandleuten zu sitzen, da war es ihr doch lieber neben einen Halbblut zu sitzen als neben einen Troll mit Paviangehirn.

„Was hast du für Fächer?", fragte Ginny. Hermine antwortete nur knapp alle Fächer auf, die der Potter auch nahm. Sie wollte ihn schließlich ausspionieren.

„Miss Granger, der Direktor möchte mit Ihnen noch mal sprechen, da er wieder neue Probleme entdeckt hat." Schon wieder. Hermine verzog ihre Miene und wusste wirklich nicht, was es noch zu reden gab. Sie hatte ihm schon alles klar gemacht, was gab's noch? Dieser alte Narr war misstrauischer als Hermine gedacht hatte.

„Ich komme", seufzte sie. Harry und Draco musterten sie skeptisch. Da war bestimmt was ganz anderes im Spiel, als nur über ihre neue Ankunft.

„Miss Riddle, ich sage Ihnen eins ausdrücklich. Verletzen Sie niemanden lebensbedrohlich."

Hermine lachte hämisch auf und spottete: „Sagen Sie es mir so oft, wie Sie wollen. Ich antworte Ihnen dann nur: Sie können nicht erwarten, dass ich mich mit einem einfachen Schockzauber begnügen werde. Reicht es nicht, wenn ich schon hier nicht foltern darf und meine volle Macht entfalten kann? Finden Sie es nicht schlimm, zwischen den ganzen Schandleuten zu leben?"

McGonagall zog scharf die Luft ein. Hermine lehnte sich zurück und grinste. „Oh, McGonagall, Sie sind ja auch noch da. Aber wer so unwichtig ist, wird auch übersehen."

Dumbledore sah sie missbilligend an und sagte kühl: „Ich warne Sie. Ein falscher Zug und jeder wird wissen, dass Sie die Dunkle Prinzessin sind."

Hermine funkelte ihn belustigt an und meinte kalt: „Und was dann? Werden sie mich mit ihren schwachen Sprüchen niederlegen? Eher würden sie ihre Zauberstäbe fallen lassen und weglaufen."

Dumbledore musterte sie nun ausdruckslos an. Dieses Mädchen war doch schwieriger als er gedacht hatte. Voldemort hatte ganzes Stück Arbeit geleistet. Nun hob er die Stimme an und in seinem Unterton schwang ein gefährlicher Hauch mit, was Hermine nur noch mehr belustigte. Wie konnte ein alter Mann gefährlich wirken, mit dem sie sich schon öfters duelliert hatte?

„Ich habe Sie gewarnt."

Hermine schnaubte nur und spuckte auf den Boden, was wieder ein entsetztes Schnauben von McGonagall hervorlockte.

„Vor was? Das ich vielleicht erkannt werde? Oder schlimmer, sogar dass ich noch bedroht werde." Hermine lachte kalt und sah mit tiefer Befriedigung, wie Dumbledore seine Miene verzog und sie ärgerlich anfunkelte.

„Miss Riddle, es gibt Grenzen-" „Ach ja? Was interessieren sie mich? Hören Sie, seien Sie froh, dass ich überhaupt an die Regeln halte. Ich hätte nämlich ganz Hogwarts mit einem einfachen Fluch sprengen können."

Dumbledore schwieg. Sein Gespräch lief nicht so, wie er es erwartet hatte. Als er nichts erwiderte, setzte Hermine noch spöttisch an: „Angst? Wenn Sie mich weiter anschweigen, dann gehe ich zum Unterricht. Ich habe gehört, dass Umbridge wieder da ist. Ich hab noch mit ihr eine Rechnung offen."

Ihr Gegenüber sagte nichts, so stand sie elegant auf und wollte die Tür aufreißen, als die alte Schachtel sich ihren Weg stellte. „Niemand behandelt den Direktor so respektlos, nicht mal Sie, Miss Riddle."

Hermine ließ ihre Augen rot aufglühen, doch als McGonagall nur zusammenzuckte, hob sie ihre Hand und sprengte sie weg. Ihr Körper prallte an der Wand ab und schliff leblos runter.

Dumbledore erhob sich abrupt und sagte erschrocken „Minerva", als Hermine auch lächelnd den Raum verließ. Wer sich wagte, der Prinzessin in den Weg zu stellen, musste auch den Preis zahlen. Die alte Schachtel wird für ein paar Monate nicht mehr auf den Beinen sein können.

Ohne zu Klopfen riss Hermine die Klassenzimmertür auf und sah sofort eine pinke Kröte mitten im Raum stehen. Umbridge hatte es letztes Mal gewagt, die dunkle Prinzessin eine „elende Frau, die sich als was Besseres ausgibt" genannt. Das blieb nicht ungestraft, doch sie überlebte.

Natürlich erkannte Umbridge Hermine nicht, deshalb quakte sie zuckersüß: „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für zu spät Kommen des Unterrichts." Hermine lächelte höhnisch, was ihre Schulkameraden verwunderten. Niemand traute sich, Umbridge zu provozieren, da sie immer noch die blutenden Federn nahm.

Spöttisch grinsend lehnte Hermine sich an die Tür. Ihre Stimme triefte nur vor Hohn. „Uhh, war das eine saftige Strafe. Ich habe Angst und werde nie wieder zu spät kommen, Krötengesicht."

Alle Schüler zogen scharf die Luft ein, doch sie blickten Hermine auch bewundernd an für ihren Mut.

Umbridge wurde rot vor Zorn und ihre Augen verhärteten sich, doch ihre Stimme klang immer noch zuckersüß,

„Eine Woche Nachsitzen und Setzen." Hermine lachte auf und in jeder Silbe legte sie soviel Verachtung und Hass wie möglich, als sie neu ansetzte: „Geben Sie mir doch zwei Wochen Nachsitzen. Glauben Sie, das kratzt mich?"

Umbridge wurde röter wenn es überhaupt ging und nun brüllte sie schrill: „Ein Monat Nachsitzen!" Die Angebrüllte hob nur ihre Augenbrauen und ihre schönen Lippen formten sich zum einen spöttischen Lächeln. Ganz ruhig sagte sie: „Nur so ein Tipp. Wasch dir die Ohren, ich hab gesagt, dass mich Nachsitzen überhaupt nicht juckt."

Umbridge stand kurz vor dem Explodieren, alle Schüler hielten die Luft an. Hermine war wirklich zu weit gegangen und das Duzen verbesserte ihre Lage nicht. Erstaunlich ruhig flüsterte die Kröte: „Nachsitzen bis Jahresende und ich werde den Schulleiter benachrichtigen. Setzen. Ach ja, 100 Punkte von Gryffindor."

Hermine lächelte immer noch, folgte der Bitte nach und saß sich neben Draco hin, der ihr einen Platz freigehalten hatte, zwischen Harry. Ehrfürchtig flüsterten beide: „Wow, das wirklich eine geile Show. Aber pass auf, der Preis ist teuer. Du wirst nun ein Jahr mit einer Blutsfeder schreiben. Das tut sau weh und deine Hand heilt nie wieder!"

Hermine sagte darauf nichts. _Soll die Kröte doch versuchen mich zu quälen, ich werde den Spieß umdrehen. Mein Blut ist zu wertvoll für diese Schlampe…_

Der Unterricht ging weiter, doch das war wohl die beste Unterrichtsstunde die je bei Umbridge durchgenommen wurde. Und das lag daran, da Hermine sie immer wieder reizte. Umbridges Drohungen prallten immer an ihr ab, egal wie schrecklich sie waren.

Letztendlich hatte sie ein Entschluss. Diese Göre musste leiden. Zuckersüß sagte sie: „Miss Granger, kommen Sie doch vor und lassen Sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Tisch liegen."

Hermine ging der Bitte nach und alle Schüler hielten wieder die Luft an. Die Rache würde folgen.

Gehässig lächelnd erklärte Umbridge: „Du wirst versuchen den Cruciatus ohne Zauberstab abzuwehren. Auf Drei." Harry und Draco schrieen noch: „Das ist unerlaubt!" Alle anderen Schüler brüllten auch, doch Umbridge lächelte weiter bösartig. Zum ihren Erstaunen erwiderte Hermine nichts, ihre Miene war ausdruckslos, doch ihre Augen funkelten nur vor Hohn und Spott. Umbridge glaubte, dass Hermine nur dachte, dass sie es nicht wagen würde, den Fluch zu sprechen. Wie falsch Umbridge lag.

„Eins…Zwei…Drei! Crucio!" Hermine hatte sich nicht gerührt und der Fluch prallte einfach an ihr ab. Ein hämisches Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Du kannst nicht mal einen Cruciatus ausführen." Umbridge wurde zusehends wütend. „Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"

Hermine ließ ihre Augen rot aufglühen, was nur Umbridge sehen konnte und flüsterte kalt: „Noch einmal und du darfst den Cruciatus selbst spüren."

Plötzlich konnte jeder eine Aura der Macht spüren die von Hermine ausging und im Klassenzimmer wurde es kalt, obwohl sich keine Dementoren hier aufhielten. Umbridge erzitterte nun vor Angst und senkte ihren Zauberstab.

„So ist es brav.", zischte Hermine und ihre Stimme schnitt wie ein Schwert durch die Luft, was allen Schülern erschaudern ließ.

Es ertönte ein Gong, der allen Schülern mitteilte, dass Unterrichtswechsel waren. So plötzlich wie die Aura von Hermine gekommen war, so schnell verschwand sie auch wieder. Sie flötete noch fröhlich: „Bis zum Nachsitzen heute Abend" und ging zu Draco und Harry, die verblüfft waren. Sofort wurde sie von Fragen überstürmt, doch sie winkte sie alle ab. Mit einer einfachen Erklärung, dass das in Amerika üblich sei, schritt sie zum nächsten Unterricht.

Doch hinter ihren Rücken tuschelten Harry und Draco. „Irgendwas stimmt mit ihr nicht. Sie ist nicht normal, niemand kann einen Cruciatus abblocken und hast du ihre Aura gesehen? Es wurde überall kalt, ich sag dir, wir müssen aufpassen."

Dieser Vorfall verbreitete sich wie eine Pest in Hogwarts und schon am Abend wusste jeder, dass Umbridge Hermine mit Cruciatus Flüchen attackiert hatte, sie aber abgeblockt hatte. Nun verehrten und respektierten alle Hermine, da niemand Umbridge besonders gemocht hatte und niemand so stark war.

20.00 Uhr. Nachsitzen. Perfekt. Nachdem Hermine all die Hausaufgaben schneller als der Wind erledigt hatte, hatte sie noch in der Bibliothek herumgestöbert und einige interessante Sachen gelernt.

Nun würde sie richtig mit Umbridge abrechnen. Denn niemand wagte es, die dunkle Prinzessin zu foltern und überhaupt einen Zauberstab auf sie zu zeigen.

Umbridge würde zwar noch nicht sterben, aber sobald Hogwarts unter Hermines Gewalt war, würde sie als Dritte sterben. Vorerst würde Hermine sie nur foltern und ihr beibringen, was es hieß, sie herauszufordern.

Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand sprengte sie die Tür lautlos auf und reparierte ihn wieder, als sie drinnen war. Sofort verzog sie ihre Miene, denn alles war hier schrecklich eingerichtet. Allein für die grässliche Einrichtung war Umbridge es wert mal ordentlich durchgefoltert zu werden.

Dann erblickte sie Umbridge, die geschockt am Schreibtisch saß und sie anstarrte, da es nicht normal war, einfach eine Tür aufzusprengen statt aufzumachen.

„Wo ist meine Strafarbeit?", fragte Hermine kalt nach und ließ ihren Blick noch einmal um den Zimmer schweifen. _Wie unwürdig…wenn das mein Vater erfährt…_ (erinnert mich an Draco)

Wieder gefasst und gehässig lächelnd deutete die Kröte auf eine Feder und ein Pergament.

„Schreib _Ich_ _muss mich bei Professor Umbridges Unterricht benehmen_", forderte sie zuckersüß auf.

Dieses Mal würde Hermine nicht entkommen, dachte sie. Fehlanzeige.

Hermine nahm schwungvoll Platz, griff fröhlich summend nach der Blutsfeder und schrieb munter den ersten Satz auf dem Pergament, als ob sie ein Autogramm unterschreiben würde.

Plötzlich kreischte Umbridge schrill auf und sah Hermine und die Blutsfeder entsetzt an. Hermine blickte sie nur fragend an und sagte: „Was ist? Gefällt Ihnen was an meiner Schreibweise nicht?"

Umbridge keuchte nur und sah auf ihre Handfläche wo die Worte _Ich muss mich bei Professor Umbridges Unterricht benehmen_ eingraviert waren. Blut quoll heraus, doch dann verschlossen sich wieder die Wunden. Entsetzt blickte sie wieder Hermine an, die nur die Schultern zuckte und weiter schrieb.

Umbridge versuchte es mit allen möglichen Heilzauber, die sie still aufsagte, doch die Wunden verheilten nicht und konnten sie nicht schützen. Da sie nicht die Mächtigeren Heilzauber vor Hermine aufsagen wollte, schwieg sie, doch nach einer Viertelstunde keuchte sie schmerzvoll auf, versuchte es in ein Husten umzubiegen und quiekte: „Das Nachsitzen ist beendet. Sie dürfen gehen."

Hermine lächelte anscheinend freudig und erhob sich elegant. „Heißt das, ich darf früher gehen? Ich wusste nicht, dass Nachsitzen so entspannend ist. Wahrscheinlich benutzt Hogwarts andere Methoden um Schüler zu bestrafen. Moment, ich muss nur noch ein Satz schreiben, dann ist das Pergament voll."

Sie bückte sich und kritzelte schwungvoll noch einen Satz hin. Lächelnd legte sie die Feder wieder hin und stolzierte aus dem Raum. Als Hermine weg war, blickte Umbridge noch einmal entsetzt und schmerzerfüllt ihre Handfläche an. Doch sie keuchte vor Schrecken auf. Die geöffneten Wunden verheilten sich zu den Worten _Ich muss mich bei der Dunklen Prinzessin benehmen_, bis alles verblasste und ihre plumpe Hand wie immer aussah, ohne Narben. Doch Umbridge konnte deutlich noch die Wörter _Dunkle Prinzessin_ spüren.


	3. Chapter 3

Dritter Tag. Hermine hatte bis jetzt Hogwarts nur halb gesehen, das reichte noch nicht, um Hogwarts ganz zu erobern. Der Unterricht war ihr viel zu langweilig, doch die Zeit in der Bibliothek entschädigte dies. Sie lernte noch mehr über die Magie und ging auch in die verbotene Abteilung, obwohl sie keine Erlaubnis hatte, doch das war ihr egal. Die lächerlichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen überwand sie mit links und ohne dass jemand es bemerkte.

Sie hatte so unauffällig wie möglich ihre neuen Freunde über Geheimgänge von Hogwarts ausgefragt, die sie dann auch gesagt haben, da sie sich dabei nichts dachten. Auch Raum der Wünsche wurde ihr aufgeklärt, wo sie schon von ihren Vater etwas gehört hatte. Dort hatte er einer seiner Horkruxe versteckt.

Hermine seufzte auf, sie hatte nun eine Freistunde und wollte in die Bibliothek gehen, als plötzlich vier Jungen auftauchten und sie umzingelten. Sie wusste, dass die Jungen es auf sie abgesehen hatte, aber hatte keine Lust Ärger anzuzetteln, da Dumbledore sie vielleicht rausschmeißen würde. Doch der vordere Junge stellte sich in ihren Weg und sah sie lüstern an. Hermine erkannte an den Abzeichen, dass sie Slytherin sein mussten.

„Na, Süße, wo geht's hin?", fragte er mit einem verschleierten Blick, was Hermine ziemlich reizte. Wenn es ein Todesser war, oder zumindest ein Todessersohn war, würde sie ihn zerfetzen, ohne Gnade.

„Ich weiß nicht was es dich angeht. Lass mich durch, oder ihr werdet es alle bereuen.", sagte Hermine nur und wollte den Jungen zur Seite schieben, was eigentlich bei ihr unterste Schublade war, da sie normalerweise denjenigen dann sofort folterte.

Doch der Weggeschobene machte keine Anstalten sie durchzulassen und seine Kumpels traten näher und bildeten einen engen Kreis um Hermine. Diese seufzte nur, legte einen Stillezauber und einen Nichtbeachtungszauber auf sich und die Gruppe, und sprengte die vier lüsternen Schweine weg. Jeder prallte hart an der Wand ab, doch keiner wurde ohnmächtig, was umso besser für Hermine war.

„Hört zu, wenn ihr die Dunkle Prinzessin noch einmal anrührt, dann überlebt ihr es nicht", zischte sie, obwohl sie schon festgelegt hatte, die vier zu töten. Doch wenigstens trat die gewünschte Wirkung ein.

„Prinzessin, verzeiht, wir dachten, Ihr seid eine Schlammblüterin und wir wollten Euch eine Lehre erteilen." Doch anstatt Hermine zu besänftigen, tat es das Gegenteil. Der Junge, der um Verzeihung gebeten hatte, kreischte schrill auf und wand sich unter Höllenqualen. _Wie lang habe ich diese Melodie nicht mehr gehört…sollte ich öfters machen, damit ich die Takte nicht vergesse…_

Wütend spuckte sie einmal auf den Boden und fauchte: „Ihr habt gedacht, ich sei eine Schlammblüterin? Für eure Unverschämtheit werden eure Eltern bezahlen. Und euer Tod ist so nah, dass nicht mal ein Pergament dazwischen passt."

Die Jungen zitterten und gingen auf die Knien und machten Anstalten ihre Roben zu küssen, als Hermine sie auch wegzog.

„Ihr seid es nicht würdig, meine Roben zu küssen. Sagt allen Slytherins, dass sie Potter in Ruhe lassen sollen. Ich werde ihn nämlich persönlich kalt stellen. Und wagt mir ja nicht, mir noch ein Mal über den Weg zu laufen."

Das saß, die Jungen schauten nicht auf, aber weinten stumm und sie zitterten so stark, dass sie nicht mal knien konnten.

Hermine beachtete sie nicht weiter und ging zu der Bibliothek.

20.00 Uhr. Schon wieder Nachsitzen bei Umbridge. Hermine war gespannt was sie diesmal erwartete. Wahrscheinlich würde Umbridge ihr die Nachricht nicht glauben, aber das juckte Hermine nicht. Wenigstens hatte sie dann ein Grund zum Foltern.

Diesmal sprengte Hermine die Tür nicht auf, sondern klopfte und hörte mit tiefer Befriedigung wie eine zitternde Stimme „Herein" quiekte.

Schwungvoll öffnete sie die Tür und sah sofort mit einem Anflug von Ekel die Kröte vor ihr knien. Ihre Stimme quiekte wie eine Maus als sie heulte und bat. „Bitte verzeiht mir für meine Unverschämtheit, Prinzessin. Verzeiht, ich kann das auch wieder gut machen. Ich habe guten Kontakt zwischen dem Ministerium, ich kann Ihnen Informationen überleiten. Bitte, gebt mir eine Chance, Prinzessin."

Obwohl Hermine schon entschlossen hatte, sie zu töten, schadete es bestimmt nicht, dass das Opfer bis zum ihren Tod noch nützlich sein konnte. Kalt log sie: „Du wirst bis dahin von deinem Tod verschont bleiben. Aber wenn du mir falsche Informationen gibst, ist dein Todesomen bereits gefällt. Deine Aufgabe wird sein, mich zu informieren, wie das Ministerium vorgehen wird, um meinen Vater auszulöschen, was ich nicht zulassen werde. Wenn du jetzt schon Informationen hast, dann lass hören und du darfst aufstehen."

Schlotternd stand Umbridge auf und setzte sich an ihren Bürosessel hin. Hermine legte ein Stillezauber auf die Tür und nahm selber Platz. Ausdruckslos blickte sie Umbridge an, dessen Lippen zitterten und ihre Augen wässrig waren. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und erstickte fast, bei dem Versuch zu atmen. _Alte Kröte…hast so viel Angst vor mir…du verrätst das Ministerium um dein nutzloses Leben zu schützen…du wirst aber so oder so sterben…_

„Also, also…das Ministerium arbeitet noch, aber hat keine richtigen Pläne, da sie noch auf Potter hoffen. Sie versuchen nur so viele Todesser wie möglich zu fangen."

Hermine nickte, da sie sah, dass Umbridge die Wahrheit sagte. Diese zitterte immer noch vor Angst und würde sie nicht sitzen, wäre sie schon längst zusammengesackt.

„Ich werde gehen. Ich komme dann nur noch einmal in der Woche, um Nachrichten zu hören." Hermine erhob sich und ging zur Tür und sah hämisch, wie sich Umbridge hingekniet hatte und stotterte: „Prinzessin, ich werde Sie immer empfangen können. Verzeiht mir nochmals meine Dummheit." Hermine lächelte kalt und verschwand.

In den nächsten Wochen geschah nichts besonderes, außer dass die Slytherin sie mieden so weit es ging. Mit Genugtuung beobachtete sie, wie jedes Mal ein Slytherin zusammenzuckte, wenn sie an ihm vorbeiging und ihm kalt lächelnd zuwinkte.

An einem Samstagmorgen trat Hermine noch ein wenig verschlafen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da man bei dem Schnarchterror einfach kein Auge zu drücken konnte.

Zähneknirschend ließ sie sich auf einen Sessel fallen und wollte schon wieder Foltermethoden ausdenken, als Ginny von den Schlafsälen herunter gerannt kam und sich neben sie schmiss, was Hermine mit einem unhöflichen Grunzen quittierte.

„Kein Grund zur schlechten Laune, Hermine. Heute ist Hogsmeadwochenende! Willst du mit uns mitkommen? Draco, Harry, Ron und ich gehen zu den Drei Besen, dann sehen wir nach, was es noch so gibt."

Hermine verzog ihre Miene, denn einen ganzen Tag mit ihnen zu verbringen war das Letzte was sie sich wünschte. Außerdem hatte sie noch was vor, denn sie hatte was Interessantes in einem Buch nachgelesen.

„Tut mir Leid, aber mir geht's nicht so gut. Geht ohne mich, ich werde mich wieder hinlegen."

Somit verschwand Hermine so hastig wie sie konnte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und legte sich tatsächlich noch mal hin.

Da sie nicht einschlafen konnte, plante sie den heutigen Ablauf. Schließlich stand sie entschlossen auf, ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, kletterte durch das Portraitloch und machte sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro. Als sie kurz geklopft hatte, trat sie hinein und sah Snape an einem Trank arbeiten. Sofort löschte dieser das Feuer, fror den Zaubertrank in den Zustand ein und fiel auf die Knie. Er griff nach ihrer Robe und küsste diese, während Hermine einen Stillezauber auf die Tür legte.

„Erheb dich und berichte.", forderte Hermine kühl auf. Snape stand auf und sagte: „Es gibt nichts Neues, nur dass der dunkle Lord Sie sehen möchte, Prinzessin. Aber wissen Sie, dass Dumbledore Sie erkennt hat?"

Hermine nickte kühl und erwiderte: „Keine Sorge, ich hab alles mit dem alten Narr geklärt. Mein Vater möchte mich also sehen? Ich auch, ich habe mit ihm was Dringendes zu besprechen, ich flohe jetzt zu ihm hin."

Snape verbeugte sich unterwürfig und gab ihr Flohpulver. Sie griff danach und warf einiges davon in Snapes Kamin und sprach laut und deutlich: „Riddle Manor"

„Vater!", rief Hermine freudig auf. Voldemort schaute von seinen Plänen auf, räumte diese weg und stand auf, um seine Ziehtochter zu umarmen. „Ich hab dich sehr vermisst, Liebes." Hermine strahlte und erklärte ihm sofort was sie vorhatte. „Ich möchte jetzt einen Zauberstabmacher besuchen, sofort. Leihst du mir fünf Todesser, ich brauch sie um die Leiche des Zauberstabmachers wegzutragen." Voldemort hob seine Augenbrauen und fragte argwöhnisch nach: „Wozu? Was willst du mit ihm machen? Was hast du vor?"

Hermine lächelte und erwiderte: „Ich habe nachgelesen, dass er einen magischen Ring erschaffen hat, den man dann anzieht, natürlich auf der Zaubererarmseite, und dann werden die Flüche doppelt so wirksam.

Ich möchte diesen Ring benutzen um endgültig meine volle Macht entfalten zu können. Natürlich darfst du ihn dann auch benutzen, Vater." Voldemort lächelte nun stolz und sagte ihr zu. „Aber pass gut auf dich auf." Hermine blitzte ihn scharf an und er lachte auf. „War nur ein Scherz. Los, geh und tu was Gutes für die Welt."

Hermine und fünf Todesser apparierten direkt in ein verfallenes Haus, das Donkovitchs Heim war.

Hermine machte keine Anstalten leise zu sein, denn sie schnaubte laut auf und beschwerte sich laut. „Und ich dachte, Zauberstabmacher verdienen wenigstens genug Geld, dass man in einem sicheren Haus wohnen kann, wo nicht alles in jeder Sekunde einstürzen kann und ihn dann begräbt."

Ein verhaltendes Kichern kam von den Todessern. Wenn die dunkle Prinzessin Witze machte, dann würde sie nicht sofort jemanden foltern für seine Fehler. Das war ein gutes Omen um unverletzt von der Mission nach Hause zu kommen.

Da Hermine absichtlich laut war, hörte man darauf ein verängstigtes „Wer da?" Hermine grinste hämisch und bedeutete den Todessern ihr zu folgen. „Zeig dich!", hörten sie noch mal brüllen. „Das ist sehr unhöflich von Ihnen die Dunkle Prinzessin so zu begrüßen.", tadelte Hermine und trat in das Wohnzimmer ein, wo sich ein kleiner alter Mann befand, der aufgestanden war und nun mit seinem Zauberstab auf Hermine deutete. Er schien ziemlich alt zu sein, denn sein Rücken war gekrümmt und seine schlaffe Haut hängte eher wie ein kleiner fleischiger Vorhang an seinen Knochen als dass man es noch Haut nennen konnte.

Er fuchtelte wild mit seinem Zauberstab während er bedrohlich auf den Beinen schwankte. Man könnte denken, er würde jede Sekunde tot umfallen.

„Was wollen Sie hier!", versuchte er zu Brüllen, doch stattdessen krächzte er und hustete an Altersschwäche.

Hermine blitzte ihn mit glühenden Augen an und zischte: „Gib mir deinen Ring und ich lass dich an einem natürlichen Tod sterben."

Donkovitch weitete seine Augen und er schwankte noch mehr. Wütend krächzte er, wobei er husten musste: „Ist das, was die dunkle Seite will? Macht und Macht, nur Macht!" Die Todesser zischelten, aber Hermine bedeutete ihnen ruhig zu sein und sie erwiderte kalt: „Hm, kann sein. Aber nicht nur das, auch Gerechtigkeit. Viel zu viele Schlammblüter bringen Schande über die Zauberergemeinschaft, deshalb müssen wir für Gleichgewicht sorgen."

Donkovitch keuchte und krächzte wütend: „Nein! Es gibt kein Unterschied zwischen Muggelgeborene und Reinblüter! Ihr seid diejenigen, die die Zaubererwelt verschandelt!"

Hermine zischte kalt: „Das war die falsche Antwort. Crucio!"

Der alte Mann krachte auf den Boden, aber bevor er schreien konnte, war der Fluch aufgehoben. Hermine wollte ihn noch nicht so früh sterben lassen, noch brauchte sie den Ring.

„Also, wo ist der Ring?", fragte Hermine noch einmal nach. Der am Boden liegende Zauberer atmete stoßweise, seine Augen traten hervor und er presste ein „Nur über meine Leiche" hervor. Hermine lachte kalt auf und meinte: „Die fünf Minuten kann ich warten."

Nun lachten die Todesser und Hermine schien tatsächlich warten zu wollen. Sie zauberte sich einen edlen Sessel herbei und nahm Platz. Die Todesser wagten es nicht ihr gleich zu tun, doch Hermine schien in guter Stimmung zu sein, denn sie forderte: „Ihr dürft euch auch hinsetzen." Die Todesser murmelten „Ihr seit gnädig, Prinzessin" und taten es ihr gleich.

Nun sahen alle interessiert auf den alten Zauberer, der am Boden lag und wahrscheinlich mit sich selbst rang. Sein Atem wurde stockend, immer wieder musste er schrecklich husten. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Cruciatus ihn doch mehr mitgenommen, als gedacht. Seine Augen traten noch weiter hervor, Speichel lief ihm vom Mund und er griff sich nach seiner Gurgel. Schließlich schien sich sein Husten zu legen, sein Atem wurde flacher und er bewegte sich nicht mehr stark. Sein Röcheln klang ab und nun war es ruhig im Raum. Der Zauberer atmete nicht mehr, er war tot.

„Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen natürlich sterben sehen, das ist viel interessanter als ich gedacht habe.

Todesser, sucht nach dem Ring. Der, der es findet, wird eine Woche lang nicht gefoltert, außer er stellt etwas Unverzeihbares an. Dann kann ich mein Versprechen nicht halten."

Sofort begaben sie sich auch die Suche, der Preis war schon fast zu gut für sie. Nicht lang fand auch schon ein Todesser das gewünschte Objekt.

„Sehr gut.", lobte Hermine, nahm ihm den Ring ab und steckte sich ihn an den Finger. Doch plötzlich wurde alles schwarz.

„Wo bin ich?", stöhnte Hermine als sie ihre Augen öffnete und sich im Raum umsah. Es war ihr Zimmer.

Neben ihr huschten Hauselfen hin und her, einer von ihnen quiekte: „Benachrichtigt den Dunklen Lord, dass die Dunkle Prinzessin wach ist!"

Hermine quälte sich hoch und die Elfen trauten sich nicht, sie in ihr Bett wieder zurück zu drücken, da letztes Mal ein Elf dann gestorben war.

„Hermine! Geht's dir gut?", hörte sie dann auch schon eine Stimme, die von ihr Vater kam. „Was haben die verflixten Idioten mit dir gemacht?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, was sie sofort bereute, denn ihr Kopf schien schrecklich zu brummen. Schmerzerfüllt presste sie hervor: „Sie haben gar nichts getan. Ich habe den Ring aufgesetzt und schon wurde alles schwarz. Sag mal, haben die Fünf das überlebt?" Voldemort meinte nur: „Wenn meiner Tochter was passiert, müssen sie dafür bezahlen. Aber sie haben das überlebt, bloß brauchen sie ein paar Monate, bis sie wieder stehen können."

Trotz der Schmerzen schaffte Hermine ein Lächeln. „Scheint, dass ich mein Versprechen doch nicht gehalten hab." Voldemort hob die Augenbrauen, fragte aber nicht nach.

Doch dann fiel Hermine noch was ein. „Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie werden sich sonst Sorgen machen und Dumbledore wird mir auf die Pelle rücken, als das er nicht schon täte."

Voldemort schien nicht begeistert von der Idee zu sein, doch er nickte. Hermine zog sich schwerfällig an und ging dann zum Kamin. „Tschüss, wir werden uns noch sehen.", verabschiedete sich Hermine, als sie auch schon verschwand. Voldemort sah ihr besorgt nach und beschloss, die Hauselfen zu foltern für ihre schwachen Leistungen, da Hermine nicht ganz geheilt aussah.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermine stolperte aus dem Kamin und hoffte, dass es niemals wieder passieren würde. Stolpern war unverzeihlich und unwürdig.

Bevor sie weiter sich schalten konnte, sah sie Snape auf sich zueilen und hinknien. „Prinzessin", murmelte er devot. Hermine konnte nur ein „Aufstehen", keuchen, als sie auch schon auf den Boden sackte. Sie war immer noch viel zu schwach und konnte sich nicht auf den Beinen halten.

Snape hastete zu ihr und wagte es nicht sie anzufassen, stattdessen levitierte er sie zu seinem Sessel und eilte zu seinem Regal. Nach einem scharfen Blick holte er ein Stärkungstrank heraus, schritt zu Hermine und murmelte: „Hier, Prinzessin, ein Stärkungstrank."

Hermine nahm es wortlos an und trank es in einem Schluck runter. Sie saß immer noch mitgenommen da, ihre Haut blass und ihre sonst so spöttisch lächelnden Lippen farblos. Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf und versuchte nicht zu schwanken, während sie zur Tür schritt.

Snape widersprach nicht, denn Hermine konnte trotz ihrer Verfassung noch sehr gut foltern.

Schwungvoll öffnete Hermine die Tür und wäre fast umgekippt, wenn Snape nicht ein Haltezauber auf sie gesprochen hätte.

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sie sich und ging hinaus. Schwerfällig schritt sie durch die Kerker und ging zum Gryffindorturm, während sie über den langen Weg fluchte und Verwünschungen ausstieß.

„Mine?", fragte jemand aus der Dunkelheit. Innerlich fluchte Hermine wieder, fing sich wieder und sagte: „Ja?"

„Was machst du hier? Wir haben uns um dich gesorgt. Komm schnell, bevor ein Lehrer kommt."

Staunend beobachtete sie, wie eine Hand ohne Vorwarnung auftauchte und sie zu sich winkte. Keuchend hinkte sie zu der Hand hin und spürte einen Luftzug, als sie auch schon Draco und Harry sah.

„Wir erklären das später. Aber was hast du gemacht? Du siehst verletzt aus!", flüsterte Draco. Hermine presste ein: „Unfall" hervor und drohte zu fallen. Sofort packte Draco sie und Harry hielt den Tarnumhang fest, damit er nicht verrutschte.

Hermine verkrampfte sich noch mehr, als sie die fremden Hände fest an ihren Armen spürte. _Wie kann er es wagen…_

„Das geht nicht. Ich muss dich tragen.", murmelte Draco und mit einem Ruck war Hermine in Dracos Armen. Anstatt zu fluchen, entwich ihr ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen und sie versuchte es erst gar nicht dagegen anzukämpfen. _Wie tief ich gesunken bin…_, dachte sie noch, bevor sie in einer erlösenden Ohnmacht fiel.

„Hermine! Wach auf! Bitte!", schluchzte jemand. Hermines Kopf brummte und ihr Körper fühlte sich gerädert an. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie gegen das grelle Licht, verschwommen erkannte sie viele Gestalten rings um sie stehen und richtete sich stöhnend auf.

„Du bist wach!", japste jemand freudig und erleichtert und erdrückte sie fast beim Umarmen. Schließlich löste sich die Umarmung und Hermine sah mit einem Anflug von Ekel, dass es Ginny war, die sie umarmt hatte. Doch was sie mehr ärgerte, war die Tatsache, dass mehrere Leute jetzt wussten, dass ihr was passiert war. Was ist, wenn Dumbledore was davon erfuhr?

„Was hattest du? Du kamst total ausgelaugt zu uns!", fragte Draco besorgt. Die anderen nickten bestätigend. Ächzend rieb Hermine sich ihre Augen und Arme, bevor sie krächzte: „Unfall. Bin von der Treppe heruntergefallen und bin dann bewusstlos geworden."

Die anderen blickten sie besorgt an, nur Harry und Draco schauten sie misstrauisch an.

„Dürfen wir deine blauen Flecken sehen? Vielleicht können wir sie heilen.", fragte Harry nach. Hermine verzog ihre Miene und schüttelte den Kopf. Erstens, würde sie sich bestimmt nicht vor ihnen ausziehen, auch wenn es nur vielleicht um ihre Arme und Beine ging. Zweitens, es ging ihnen nichts an und drittens, es war ihr unwürdig von Schandleuten geheilt zu werden. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Harry und Draco sich gegenseitig unauffällig nickten.

„Wir müssen dich zu Poppy bringen!", meinte ein unbekannter Schüler. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und stand auf. Die Schmerzen ignorierend schritt sie auf die Schlafsäle zu, in einem Tempo, dass sogar dem alten Donkovitch Konkurrenz machte. Draco und Harry liefen oder spazierten ihr hinterher, holten sie ein und stellten sich vor ihr.

„Sag uns die Wahrheit, wir wissen doch, dass was nicht stimmt.", forderte Harry.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief ein. Bloß nicht ausrasten, dachte sie sich, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Ihre Augen glühten rot auf und die Jungen zuckten auseinander. Die Spalte nutzte Hermine aus und schlüpfte hindurch, schritt die Treppen hoch und ließ sich in ihr Bett fallen. Ihr Körper ächzte immer noch bei jeder Bewegung, aber sie konnte sich selbst heilen. Mit ein paar starke Stärkungszauber und Heilzauber konnte sie wieder normal bewegen. Doch die Schmerzen werden nur überdeckt, bis dahin konnte sich Hermine ausruhen. Nach einer kurzen Zeit fiel sie auch schon in einem schrecklichen Schlaf ein.

„_Ich will Ihnen nichts tun, aber lassen Sie mich das erklären.", beschwichtigte eine verschwommene Gestalt eine andere Gestalt mit einem Bündel in den Armen. Plötzlich brach die Tür auf und noch eine Gestalt trat herein und eine spürbare Macht floss durch das Zimmer. _

„_Albus", zischte die erste Gestalt. Die dritte Gestalt schritt langsam vor und sagte: „Tag, Tom." Die Gestalt zwischen ihnen blickte verängstigt hin und her, ihr Bündel fest in ihren Armen._

„_Wie ich sehe, willst du das Gleiche wie ich, Tom. Aber es wird dir nicht gelingen.", sagte Dumbledore tonlos. Voldemort zischelte und wand sich zu der verängstigten Person. _

„_Ich werde Ihrer Tochter nichts antun. Sie ist in guten Händen bei mir, ich werde sie nur ausbilden, danach lasse ich sie regelmäßig Sie besuchen. Es geht um eine wichtige Prophezeiung", redete Voldemort, unüblich für ihn, geschäftlich und geduldig auf die Frau ein. _

_Dumbledore kam auf die zitternde Mutter zu und entgegnete: „Nein, Ihre Tochter ist etwas besonderes. Lassen Sie sie nicht auf die böse Seite übergehen! Ich werde sie persönlich ausbilden, wenn sie reif ist. Glauben Sie mir, es ist so besser für die Welt" _

_Die Angesprochene blickte verängstigt zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore hin und her. Ihre Tochter fest in ihren Armen stotterte sie: „Was wollen Sie beide mit meiner Tochter? Sie ist ein normales Kind! Ihr könnt alles haben, nur nicht meine Tochter. Sie hat doch schon ihr Vater verloren, bevor sie ihn überhaupt kennen lernen konnte." Dabei stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und sie schluchzte los. Voldemort sprach auf sie ein: „Ihre Tochter wird eine große Persönlichkeit werden, wenn ich sie ausbilden darf. Wenn sie erfolgreich ist, dann werden Sie all ihre Sorgen vergessen!" _

_Die Frau dachte nach. Dieser junge Mann, der nicht schlecht aussah (er hat sich verzaubern lassen, damit er aussieht wie damals) überzeugte sie mehr, als den alten Mann, der aber auch einen festen Eindruck machte. Aber warum ihre Tochter? Wieso behaupten diese Männer, dass ausgerechnet ihr Kind was Großes werden konnte? Woher sollte sie wissen, dass diese Männer nicht logen? Warum redete der alte Mann von „auf die böse Seite übergehen"? _

„_Hören Sie nicht auf ihn, er will Ihre Tochter nur benutzen! Lassen Sie mich alles erklären, wenn ich Ihre Tochter ausbilden darf.", beschwichtigte der Ältere._

„_Nein, Albus, so nicht.", zischte der Jüngere, hob seine Hand und murmelte ein paar Wörter. Doch der Alte zog erstaunlich flink einen Holzstock heraus und so lieferten sich beide ein Duell, das die Frau nur in einem Science-Fiction Film gesehen hatte. Der Raum war sicherlich nicht klein, aber ein Schlachtfeld war es nicht. Mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit wurden mit allen Elementen gekämpft. Explosionen nach Explosionen folgten, niemand gab auf. Sogar Zauberer sahen selten so ein Schauspiel. Wie Blitze, große Wasserstrahlen und Flammenstiche wirkten die Flüche, die aufeinander schlugen, explodierten und Druckwellen einem nach dem anderen aussandten. _

_Plötzlich hörten beide Duellanten einen fürchterlichen Schrei, was sie aufhören ließ und starrten geschockt auf die schwer verletzte Mutter, die ihr brüllendes Kind gedeckt hatte während dem Duell. Bei einer Explosion zwischen Dumbledores und Voldemorts Fluch wurde ein Regal zerfetzt, dessen Stücke der Mutter in dem Rücken steckten. Sofort eilte Voldemort zu ihr und nahm das Kind und sie in den Armen. _

„_Wir werden uns noch sehen, Albus.", zischte Voldemort noch und verschwand, während er einen traurigen Dumbledore hinterließ. Er hatte jemanden schwer verletzt, ohne es zu wollen. Die Schuld lastete auf seinen Schultern, verbreitete sich in seiner Seele und in seinem Herz. Nun würde die Zaubererwelt in noch größerer Gefahr schweben, wenn die Dunkle Prinzessin erwachen wird._

Verschwitzt wachte Hermine auf und blickte verschreckt um sich. Diese Träume hatte sie nur, wenn ihr es nicht gut ging. In ihr sammelte sich Wut an. Dumbledore war dran schuld, dass ihre Mutter gestorben war. Wenn er nicht ihren Vater aufgehalten hätte, hätte sie noch ihre Mutter. Ihr richtiger Vater war schon gestorben, als sie geboren wurde.

Neben Wut staute sich kalter Zorn auf. Wie konnte Dumbledore es wagen? Wie konnte Dumbledore es wagen, sie dann zu benutzen, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen? Bei dem Gedanken war sie froh, stattdessen ihrem Ersatzvater helfen zu können.

Doch mit jeder Minute und Sekunde schwoll Hermines Zorn und Wut an. Die nächste Erinnerung verbesserte ihren Zustand nicht, sie ließ sie nur wütender werden, so dass schon in rot aufglühte.

„_Liebes, du weißt, dass du erst 15 bist. Aber ich werde dir zeigen, was dann mit deiner Mutter passiert war. Wie du weißt, können Gedanken nicht lügen. Ich werde dir jetzt die Erinnerung in ein Denkarium zeigen.", sagte Voldemort besorgt. Doch Hermine nickte entschlossen und war bereit. „Lass mich sehen. Ich will wissen, was dieser alte Mistkerl angestellt hatte." Seufzend legte ihr Vater eine Erinnerung in den Denkarium und ließ Hermine eintauchen. Danach ging er selbst mit._

„_Mrs Granger! Nein, sterben Sie nicht! Was wird Ihre Tochter dann sagen? Sie wird mich töten! Oh nein, was hat der alte Narr bloß angestellt.", sagte Voldemort ein bisschen verzweifelt was Hermine noch nie erlebt hatte._

_Die Frau, die auf ein Bett lag, stöhnte nur schmerzvoll auf und schien was zu flüstern. „Wenn ich nicht mehr bin, dann soll meine Tochter Hermine heißen. Mein Mann und ich haben es uns ausgedacht. Ich hoffe, Hermine wird wirklich was Großes." Danach senkte sich ihr Brustkorb, doch es hob sich nicht wieder. Voldemort schrie wütend auf, pure Energie floss durch den ganzen Krankensaal. _

„_Ihr verdammten Hauselfen, könnt Ihr nicht mal das heilen! Was wird Hermine mit mir machen, wenn sie irgendwann die Wahrheit erfährt?! Sie kann nicht ohne ein Elternteil leben! Warum konntet ihr nicht die Wunden heilen? Warum? Wozu hab ich solche dreckigen Viecher, die nicht mal Schnittwunden heilen können. Argh!"_

„_Aber, mein Lord, ein Holzstück hatte ihr Herz durchbohrt und wir konnten sie nicht mehr retten", piepste ein Elf verschreckt. Voldemort leuchtete in Rot auf und flüsterte kalt: „Nicht mehr retten sagst du?" Der Elf nickte ängstlich. „Crucio!" _

_So folterte er jeden Hauselfen, der versucht hatte, die Frau zu heilen. Die ausgewachsene Hermine stand angewurzelt da, mit Tränen in ihren Augen, gerührt von seinem aufrichtigen Leid. Der jetzige Voldemort sagte beruhigend: „Es ist OK. Ich weiß nämlich genau, wie es ist, keine Eltern zu haben." Schluchzend fiel Hermine ihm in die Arme, zärtlich streichelte er sie und zog sie zurück in die Realität._

„_Weißt du, ich habe damals gedacht, dass du mich dann foltern und vielleicht töten wirst für meine Schuld. Ich habe versucht, so gut es geht, wie ein Vater für dich zu sein", murmelte Voldemort. Hermine blickte auf und sofort härtete sich ihr Blick. Ihre Tränen verschwanden in Nichts und nun glühten auch ihre Augen und eine unheimliche Aura erfüllte den Raum, was sogar Voldemort nicht behagte. Wie wird sie reagieren?_

„_Dich trifft keine Schuld, Vater. Einzig und allein nur Dumbledore. Du wolltest mich zu einem guten Zweck ausbilden, ich verstehe das.", flüsterte sie. Doch als sie von Dumbledore sprach knisterte es im Raum nur vor aufgeladener Energie, der darauf wartete, entladen zu werden. Innerlich gab Voldemort zu, dass er nicht in Dumbledores Haut stecken wollte, wenn seine Ziehtochter sich mit ihm duellierte._

Die Vorhänge an Hermines Bett wehten nun, obwohl es kein Wind gab. Mechanisch stand Hermine auf, dabei flogen alle Sachen, die in ihren Weg standen automatisch zur Seite. Als sie im Badezimmer sich betrachtete, sah sie zufrieden, dass sie keine roten Augen hatte. Sie konnte inzwischen wütend sein, ohne dass jemand an ihren Augen erkannte, aber an ihrer Aura.

Nachdem sich Hermine gepflegt hatte, schritt sie steif in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Am Sonntag waren nicht so viele Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum, was sie besänftigte.

Ein paar Erstklässler standen im Weg, doch Hermine ging einfach gerade aus und die Erstklässler wurden wie von Geisterhand zur Seite geschoben. Verblüfft sahen sie ihre hinterher, doch Hermine beachtete sie nicht.

Immer noch ausgelaugt ließ sie sich in einen Sessel fallen. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an den Ring und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus. Wenn es stimmte, dann würden alle Zaubersprüche doppelt so wirksam werden mit dem Ring.

Sie flüsterte „Lumos" und schloss sofort ihre Augen. Der Zauber war nicht nur doppelt so wirksam sondern vierfach. Wahrscheinlich lag das an Hermines Macht, die auch ohne den Ring schon doppelt so stark war.

Alle Gryffindors sahen erstaunt zu Hermine rüber, dessen Zauberstab mit der Sonne um die Wette Licht ausstrahlte. Sofort flüsterte sie „Nox". Zufrieden besah sie sich den Ring genauer an. Es sah wie ein ganz normaler aus und doch konnte man das Kribbeln spüren, dass vom Finger ausging und sich über die Handfläche ausbreitete.

Gelangweilt frühstückte Hermine im Saal, danach stand sie auf und wollte wieder in Bibliothek gehen, als sie an einem Haufen Slytherinmädchen vorbei schritt, die aber sie nicht bemerkt haben, da sie kicherten und tuschelten. Hermine wollte ihnen keine Beachtung schenken, doch als sie ein Mädchen flüstern hörte: „Draco kommt gleich frühstücken, wo genau sollen wir den Liebestrank hineinschütten?", blickte sie auf. Die Mädchen haben sie immer noch nicht bemerkt, sie raunten Wörter wie „schade Schlammblut", „ausnutzen", „Eltern nie erfahren" und „Draco fesseln wenn Wirkung vorbei ist"

Hermine hätte sich nicht darum geschert, wenn es ein anderer Junge wäre, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie nicht, dass die Mädchen Draco vergifteten.

Lässig schlenderte sie zu der Gruppe hin und sagte laut genug, dass sie zusammenzuckten: „Ich könnte euch helfen." Verängstigt starrten die Slytherins sie an, sie wussten wer Hermine wirklich war. „Kommt mit", sagte Hermine und ging aus der großen Halle hinaus, während die Gruppe ihr nachstolperte. Was sie aber nicht bemerkte, war dass Dumbledore alles beobachtet hatte und sich langsam erhob.

Hermine legte unbemerkt Stillezauber und Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich und die Mädchen. Gefährlich langsam drehte sich nun zu den zitternden Slytherin um und flüsterte scharf: „Ihr wollt also das Schlammblut vergiften?"

Die Angesprochenen zuckten und nickten, den Tränen nahe. Sie fielen auf ihre Knie, die Köpfe gesenkt.

Hermine verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und zischte fast Parsel: „Er gehört mir. Ihr lasst ihn und seine Freunde in Ruhe, ich will sie in bester Gesundheit haben, wenn ich sie persönlich foltere und vielleicht das anstelle, was ihr vorhabt."

Die Mädchen nickten heftig, alle eng aneinander gedrückt. _Lausige Bande…_dachte Hermine abfällig, doch sie unterbrach ihre Gedanken, als sie Dumbledore erblickte, der sich suchend umsah. Die Slytherin haben aufgeschaut und ihn auch gesehen. Sie wirkten ein bisschen mutiger.

„Ihr denkt also, ich trau mich nicht euch zu foltern vor Dumbledores Nase?", zischte Hermine und hob ihr Zauberstab. „Crucio!", sagte sie langsam und genüsslich. Einer der Mädchen fiel ganz hin und kreischte herzzerreißend. Sie wand sich und schlug ihre Arme wie ein Irrer um sich.

Ihre Freundinnen blickten panisch zu Dumbledore, der keine Anstalten machte, sie zu retten, sondern hilflos sich umsah und an ihnen vorbei ging.

„Ist Dumbledore doch kein Held wie alle denken.", säuselte Hermine belustigt und hob den Zauber auf. Plötzlich schoss Dumbledore ein Fluch in ihre Richtung, aber traf stattdessen die Mauer hinter ihr. Er schoss weiter, immer die Position ein bisschen verändert, anscheinend tastete er sich vor um zu wissen, wann er Hermine endlich traf.

Hermine lachte laut auf und sagte noch zu den Mädchen: „Haut ab, wenn ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum seid, dann kann man euch wieder sehen. Und denkt an meine Warnung."

Hals über Kopf rannten sie davon, ihre Freundin mitschleppend.

Dumbledore schoss immer noch einfache Schockflüche auf Hermine zu. Sie hob den Stillezauber auf, aber nicht die Unsichtbarkeit. Nun versuchte sie noch ihre Aura zu verdecken, woran Dumbledore sie gefunden hatte. Tatsächlich stockte er und hörte auf, Flüche blind zu schießen.

Hermine lächelte vorfreudig, aber bevor der Spaß anfangen konnte, legte sie noch Blockadenzauber auf beiden Seiten, sodass Lehrer und Schüler sie nicht stören würden, da ihnen plötzlich wichtigere Aufgaben einfielen, was sie sofort umkehren ließen.

„Ich bin hier, Dumbledore.", spottete Hermine kalt. Sofort reagierte er und schoss ein Fluch aus der Geräuschrichtung. „Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass du mich damit besiegen kannst", säuselte sie. Dumbledores Miene blieb ausdruckslos, er erwiderte nur: „Ich denke nicht, dass es mutig von Ihnen ist, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Wie sagen Sie es noch mal? Nur Feiglinge trauen sich nicht, ihren Feind gegenüber zu stehen."

Hermines Augen blitzten auf und sie fauchte: „Oh, damit wir es unentschieden machen, duellieren wir uns beide und zwar unsichtbar." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Wir werden keine Schüler und Lehrer gefährden." Hermine lachte kalt auf und zischte: „Glaubst du, dass es mir wichtig ist, wer dabei draufgeht und sich Wunden holt? Mitleid war schon immer ein behinderndes Gefühl. Mitleid braucht man nicht, es stört nur, genauso wie die Liebe."

Dumbledore schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und erwiderte: „Das ist etwas, wovon wir uns trennen, Miss Riddle. Mitleid und Liebe verhindern uns daran, zur bösen Seite überzugehen."

Hermine zischelte und machte sich wieder sichtbar.

„Warum? Es gibt keine gute und böse Seite. Es gibt nur die einen, die zu schwach sind um die Macht auszunutzen und es gibt die anderen, die sofort das richtige machen und die Schandleute beseitigen wollen. Nur ihr seid zu dumm, dass zu erkennen. Außerdem, Liebe bringt Schmerzen, ich habe oft erlebt, wie Todesser sich für ihre Kinder foltern lassen, nur weil die Babys nichts können und ihre Eltern ihnen den Schmerz abnehmen wollen. Was haben sie davon? Nichts.", sagte sie.

„Oh nein", konterte Dumbledore, sein Zauberstab gesenkt. „Liebe, Vertrauen, Freundschaft und Sorge hält eine Beziehung. Zu lieben und geliebt zu werden ist ein großes Geschenk, das man nicht kaufen kann, auch nicht mit Stehlen und einem Liebestrank erschaffen kann."

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich auf und funkelte ihn belustigt an. „Soll ich deinen Geschwafel weiter anhören?"

Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf und er sah traurig aus. „Sie haben keine Höflichkeit und keinen Respekt. Das ist auch ein entscheidender Punkt, der Sie in die Hölle holen wird."

Hermine lachte auf und spottete: „Du hast kein Respekt verdient, außerdem hat die Hölle Angst davor, dass ich irgendwann darüber regiere. Der Himmel will mich nicht und mich kümmert es auch nicht, doch was mir nicht egal ist, dass du meine Mutter getötet hast und dafür wirst du bezahlen."

Den letzten Satz zischte sie gefährlich und ein Feuerball schoss aus ihren Zauberstab heraus, den Dumbledore noch in letzter Sekunde blocken konnte.

Nun sah er noch trauriger aus. „Der Tod Ihrer Mutter hat mich auch erschüttert, aber Voldemort war auch nicht ganz unschuldig."

Hermine glühte rot auf und sie zischte: „Daran bist einzig allein du Schuld, du hast meine Mutter umgebracht. Sie würde noch leben, wenn du meinen Vater nicht aufgehalten hättest! Und du klingst wie ein Kind, der jemand anderen die Schuld aufschieben will, Versager."

Bei ihren letzten Satz ließ sie eine harte Windböe aufsteigen und lenkte ihn auf Dumbledore, der versuchte ihn aufzulösen.

„Was haben Sie gemacht?", keuchte er, nachdem er mit Mühen den kleinen Tornado aufgelöst hatte. Hermine lächelte kalt und höhnte wie ein Kind: „Das sag ich dir doch nicht."

Sie beschwor einen Schwert auf und ließ ihn auf Dumbledore zurasen, der auswich und einen dicken Wasserstrahl auf Hermine lenkte. Sie spaltete die Wasserfontäne und schoss unbemerkt einen Blitz durch das Wasser, das sich langsam durchkämpfte und schließlich am Ende Dumbledores Zauberstab zersprengte. Er selber wurde von den Füßen gerissen und schliff ein paar Meter weiter weg.

„Ich lasse Sie irgendwann leiden, Direktor. Bis später, Sir.", sagte Hermine gespielt höflich, als sie auch schon elegant den Flur entlang ging und die Blockadenzauber aufhob.

Dumbledore richtete sich auf und sah ihr keuchend hinterher. Irgendwie war Hermine stärker geworden, dachte er, oder er war selber älter geworden.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ein fettes **sorry** an alle, die so lange warten mussten...ich habe fast die Story vergessen...dafür werde ich gleich nächste Woche noch ein Chap uploaden, sind ja schließlich Weihnachtsferien._

* * *

„Schon was vor?", fragte Draco beiläufig beim Frühstück. Seine Freunde schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Ach Mist, wir haben heute wieder Umbridge. Und ich hab nicht mal ein Kapitel vom Buch gelesen. Ich bin so was von geliefert.", stöhnte Ron theatralisch. Harry nickte dazu bedauernd, diese Kröte war wirklich das Letzte was man noch als freundlich bezeichnen konnte.

Hermine ließ das tägliche Ritual des Jammerns über sich ergehen und hatte es sich abgewöhnt, genervt aufzuschnauben. Sie selber verfolgte nur halb interessiert die Gespräche, da ihr klar war, dass Harry ganz bestimmt nicht ihr trauen würde und gleich von seinen Plänen gegen Voldemort erzählen würde.  
Vielleicht schaffte sie es eines Tages, sein Vertrauen doch zu gewinnen. Denn sie wollte, wie untypisch das für sie auch klang, einfach „sanft" zu den Informationen drankommen. Wenn sie ihn mit Legilimentik ausfragte, war das nachprüfbar und das wollte sie unbedingt vermeiden. Bei diesen Gedanken musste sie unwillkürlich dabei denken, dass sogar sie auf Hogwarts gehen und Harry manipulieren konnte. Aber nichts sprach gegen das Gesetz, denn sie tat ja nichts Verbotenes. Sogar die Kinder von den Todessern durften auf die Schule, wieso sie nicht auch?  
Und ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als Dumbledore nicht eingreifen konnte, um zu verhindern, dass sie auf diese Schule ging. Dabei musste sie hinterlistig lächeln, Dumbledore war dumm genug und glaubte bei jedem das Gute. Selber Schuld, damit verweigerte er sogar nicht mal Verbrecher oder Schwarzmagier wie sie von der Schule.

Sowohl Draco als auch Harry hatten bemerkt, dass Hermine hinterlistig lächelte und ihnen wurde es mulmig. Es konnte kein netter Gedanke sein, doch waren sie schlau genug und fragten nicht danach. Trotz der Unheimlichkeit, die Hermine umgab, verbrachten sie Zeiten zusammen. Denn in ihrer Freizeit schien sie ganz normal und sogar nett zu sein, aber manchmal musste man sich vor ihr fürchten. Nicht selten passierte es, dass sie ab und zu für einen längeren Zeitraum verschwand.

„Kommt, wir müssen zu VGDK. Ich will sehen, was sie heute für langweiliges Zeug durchnimmt.", sagte Draco aufmunternd. Dabei hatte er einen leisen Verdacht, dass das Nachsitzen von Hermine bei Umbridge nicht ereignislos verlief, abgesehen von der Blutsfeder. Sein Verdacht wurde bestätigt, als er im Klassenzimmer ankam und eine leicht verängstigte Umbridge sah, die nervös an ihrem hässlichen Pullover zupfte. Ihr Blick wanderte von einem Punkt zum anderen, niemals blieben ihre Augen still stehen, als ob sie befürchteten, plötzlich einzurosten.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie ein wenig zittrig, als alle Schüler ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten. Noch niemand hatte sie so ängstlich gesehen, außer einer Schülerin, die sich hinten lässig zurückgelehnt hatte und mit kaltem Amüsement zuschaute.

Umbridge schien jeglichen Blickkontakt mit ihr zu vermeiden, ihre Augen rollten mal zu Draco, mal zu Harry, blieben aber nie bei ihr stehen. Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste hämisch grinsen.

„Lest Kapitel 4 auf Seite 41 und wenn ihr fertig seid, dann schreibt Stichpunkte dazu auf, wie Merlin das Ritual des heiligen Todes ausführte", erteilte Umbridge leicht unsicher. Zum Glück saß sie auf ihren Stuhl, richtig stehen konnte sie nicht. Es war ihr sehr unheimlich, dass die dunkle Prinzessin ganz in ihrer Nähe war und ihr beim Unterrichten zusah. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass die dunkle Prinzessin sie auch vor den Augen der Schüler foltern würde. Schließlich war sie stark genug und konnte vielleicht mit einem Zauber die Gedächtnisse aller Schüler manipulieren.  
Umbridge musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht gleich aus dem Klassenzimmer zu flüchten und ganz weit weg zu apparieren. Sie verfluchte sich selbst für ihr vorlautes Mundwerk. Hätte sie nicht beim Kampf im Ministerium die Prinzessin beleidigt, wäre das alles nicht passiert.  
Umbridge war sich sehr sicher, dass sie noch sehr viel leiden würde, auch wenn die Prinzessin es ihr anders sagte. Außerdem war ihr Vater der dunkle Lord, das machte die Sache noch schlimmer. Die zwei dunkelsten Magier, in dem Fall Hermine und Voldemort, waren in einer verzwickten Weise auch mit Umbridge verbunden. Man konnte sich denken, dass sie in Lebensgefahr steckte.

Hermine spürte ein neues Verlangen nach Foltern und beschloss, das Buch vor ihr geschlossen liegen zu lassen. Umbridge schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben, eifrig kritzelte sie etwas auf einem rosanen Pergament. Hermines Vergnügen steigerte sich noch mehr. Tatsächlich versuchte die Kröte um jeden Preis zu verhindern, ihr zu missfallen. Doch so leicht kam sie ihr nicht davon.

Hermine räusperte sich. Umbridge schaute auf und wurde blass, als sie erkannte, dass Hermine diejenige war, die ein Zeichen setzte. Zitternd fragte sie: „Ja?", da sie nicht mehr die Existenz von Hermine leugnen konnte. Diese lächelte unschuldig und meinte: „Ich will das bescheuerte Buch nicht lesen. Es langweilt mich."

Die Schüler blickten überrascht auf. Noch niemand hatte sich getraut das zu sagen, egal vor welchem Lehrer. Respektvolle und neugierige Augen starrten Hermine an. Sie genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, sie war das gewohnt von Todessern verehrt zu werden.

Umbridge suchte panisch nach einer Ausrede, dabei rollten ihre Augen unentschlossen umher. Höflich sagte sie schließlich: „Das macht nichts. Dann beschäftigen Sie sich doch inzwischen bis alle anderen auch fertig sind."

Die Schüler vergaßen fast zu atmen, so sehr überraschte sie die Antwort. Sie konnten es einfach nicht fassen. Normalerweise ließ sich Umbridge nichts gefallen, doch jetzt?

Hermine funkelte triumphierend und erwiderte wieder unschuldig: „Aber es gibt nichts was ich tun kann. Es ist die erste Stunde und ich hab alle Hausaufgaben von gestern schon gemacht."

Umbridge schluckte, sie spürte ihr Versagen auf sich zukommen. Nervös stammelte sie dann: „Wenn man natürlich so eine vorbildliche Schülerin ist und die Hausaufgaben immer rechtzeitig macht. Sie dürfen dann gehen."

„Aber ich möchte hier bleiben, Ihr Unterricht ist wirklich sehr interessant und ich möchte nichts verpassen.", antwortete darauf Hermine schlagfertig. So einfach gab sie sich nicht geschlagen.

Die Schüler fragten sich inzwischen was mit der Kröte passiert war. Gehirnwäsche stand in der Hitliste, anders konnten sie sich Umbridges Verhalten nicht erklären. Auch Harry und Draco machten sich Gedanken. Es war bestimmt etwas passiert, das sich beim Nachsitzen ereignet hatte und was Umbridge verschreckte, Hermine auch nur ein Mal zu verärgern oder zu widersprechen.

„Dann…dann dürfen Sie sich ein Partner aussuchen und mit ihm unterhalten.", stotterte sie am Ende ihrer Nerven.

Hermine lächelte wie schon zum tausendsten Mal ihr Unschuldslächeln und erwiderte: „Ich habe keine Lust zu reden. Es ist noch so früh."

Sie trieb die Kröte wortwörtlich in den Wahnsinn, bloß dass diese sich einfach nicht traute, sich zu wehren. Jede Zelle in ihrem Körper sträubte sich, auch nur aufzustehen und vor Hermine wegzurennen. Sie würde sicherlich sie aufhalten und dann war die Folter zum Greifen nahe. Das würde Umbridge sehr bereuen, sehr. Sie druckste herum und erwiderte unsicher: „Was wollen Sie dann?"

Hermine schien ernsthaft nachzudenken, dann zuckte sie ihre Schultern und sagte: „Ich will Ihren Unterricht erleben. Ich möchte, dass Sie uns etwas Neues beibringen und nicht immer langweilige Bücher lesen lassen."

Umbridge schluckte noch mal hart und stand schließlich zitternd auf. „Bücher weg, Zauberstäbe raus", quiekte sie. Hermine lächelte zufrieden und lehnte sich wieder zurück, um die Show zu genießen. Ihre Klassenkameraden bewunderten sie nun richtig, da sie endlich zaubern durften und doch waren sie verwirrt, dass Umbridge sich das alles gefallen ließ.

Diese ließ verschiedene Schüler gegeneinander duellieren, bloß vermied sie so gut es ging Hermine nicht anzusehen oder aufzurufen. Als die Schüler schon alle dran waren, bis auf Hermine, duellierten sie sich noch mal. Nach der zweiten Runde meldete sich nun Hermine. Bevor sie aufgerufen wurde, fragte sie laut und bittend: „Darf ich auch mal?"

Umbridge stockte und fragte höflich „Wie bitte?", obwohl sie sehr wohl verstanden hatte, was Hermine wollte. „Ob ich auch mal duellieren darf, habe ich gesagt.", wiederholte sie nicht minder höflich. Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Gong und Hermine seufzte auf. Falsch lächelnd sagte sie laut: „Sehen Sie, Ihr Unterricht ist so spannend, da haben wir die Zeit schon vergessen." Man wusste nicht, ob das sarkastisch gemeint war, aber das störte niemanden. Sie war nun mehr als beliebt bei den Schülern.

Draco und Harry wurden von jeder Sekunde misstrauischer. Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sich die Jungen anders verhielten als sonst. Wenn man dachte, dass sie locker in der Gegend umherblickte und sich dabei nichts dachte, lag man falsch. Es gab fast gar nichts, was ihr entgehen würde. Aber Hermine störte es nicht, dass die beiden Jungen ihr nicht vertrauten, sie wusste, dass sie immer gewann. Auch dieses falsche Spiel.

Die Klasse steuerte direkt auf die Kerker zu. Also hatten sie demnach Zaubertränke und wenigstens stimmte das Hermine ruhig.

„Guten Morgen, Klasse", begrüßte Snape knapp und kalt. Sein Blick schweifte über die Klasse und er entdeckte die Prinzessin dasitzen. Ihm wurde es mulmig, doch ließ er nichts davon anmerken. Um seine Maske zu behalten, sah er auch sie kalt an.

„Was darf man bei einem Stärkungstrank nie machen?", fragte er tonlos nach. Hermine meldete sich und Snape nickte in ihre Richtung.

„Man darf die Afrodilwurzel niemals mit Mondkräutern zusammen in den Kessel hineinwerfen, erst nach mindestens 30 Minuten Zeitabstand darf man dann die Zutaten brauen. Wenn man den Fehler macht, wird der Trank giftig und-" „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie mehr als eine Frage beantworten zu lassen.", zischte Snape, doch in seinen Augen lag Bedauern drinnen und ein wenig Angst. Wenn die Prinzessin es nicht verstand, dann würde er monatelang nicht mehr auf den Beinen sein.

Sein Unbehagen wurde weggewischt, als er Anerkennung in Hermines Augen erkannte. Ungerührt setzte er seinen Unterricht fort. Am Schluss der Stunde rief er anscheinend ärgerlich: „Miss Granger, auf ein Wort bitte."

Draco und Harry sahen sie leicht besorgt an, doch sie winkte ab. Die beiden Jungs hatten keine Zweifel, dass sie sich wehren konnte und gingen schließlich doch weg.

Sofort fiel Snape wieder auf die Knie, sobald die Klassenzimmertür wieder geschlossen wurde. Hermine bedeutete ihm aufzustehen und fragte: „Gibt es etwas wichtiges, was du mir sagen willst?" Sie klang schon fast wie ein normal fragender Mensch, doch sie war nicht normal. In der Frage steckte mehr, Snapes Gesundheit hing davon ab, auch wenn es absurd klang. Dieser antwortete: „Dumbledore will, dass ich Sie überwache, da er ihnen nicht vertraut. Dies musste ich einfach unverzüglich dem Lord benachrichtigen und er meinte, Sie sollten es auch wissen. Somit können Sie sich besser schützen"

Hermine nickte verstehend und dachte schmunzelnd an ihren Vater. Sie hatte ihn, seit sie richtig zaubern konnte, ausdrücklich verboten viel zu große Sorgen zu machen, da sie sich nun selbst verteidigen konnte. Daran zweifelte niemand.

„Sehr gut. Noch weitere wichtige Informationen?", sagte sie. Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf und Hermine schritt aus dem Klassenzimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort. In Klassenzimmer von Verwandlung klopfte sie an und ging hinein. Mc Gonagall stand wieder gesund da und schickte ihr Blicke, die mehr als nur Missbilligung und Verabscheuung bedeuteten. Sie sagte nur schnippisch: „Hat Professor Snape wohl sehr viel zu sagen gehabt? Setz dich hin"

Obwohl Hermine keine Punkabzüge bekam und weitere Strafarbeiten, gefiel ihr der Ton der Lehrerin nicht. Doch das würde Hermine ihr schon austreiben, nur nicht heute und jetzt.

„Psst", flüsterte eine Stimme von rechts. Harry. „Was hat Snape von dir gewollt?" Hermines Stimmung sank augenblicklich, zu sehr verabscheute sie neugierige Fragen, doch antwortete sie leise zurück: „Er hat sich beschwert. Befahl mir, dass ich in Zukunft mehr Respekt vor ihm zeigen muss und so weiter. Dann auch noch Punktabzüge. Und das obwohl ich neu bin und nur einmal gemeldet habe"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, das sah Snape ein wenig ähnlich doch gleichzeitig auch nicht. Snape hätte sie vor der ganzen Klasse niedergemacht, wenn sie wirklich so schlimm sei.

„Warum hat es so lange gedauert?", hakte er noch mal nach. Hermine war nun wirklich verärgert, doch ließ sie sich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen flüsterte sie absichtlich viel zu laut: „Ich habe ihn gebeten, die Zutaten für einen Aufblasetrank aufzusagen, damit ich hier nicht rumsitzen und das langweilige Gelaber der Tante da vorne anhören muss." Dabei wollte sie nur erwischt werden, damit sie nicht weiter reden musste. Zwar konnte sie kalt Lügen ohne Gewissensbisse, aber dauernd was Neues erfinden zu müssen, war nervtötend.

Mc Gonagall hatte sie genau gehört und empört drehte sie sich um, eine Formel an der Tafel halb fertig geschrieben und sagte laut: „Ms Granger, gibt es etwas, was Sie uns allen mitteilen möchten?"

Hermine zuckte ahnungslos die Schultern und erwiderte: „Ich dachte, alle haben es schon gehört? Na dann, wenn Sie es noch mal hören wollen. Ich hab gesagt und ich zitiere: Ich habe ihn gebeten, also Snape, die Zutaten für einen Schwächetrank aufzusagen, damit ich hier nicht rumsitzen und das langweilige Gelaber der Tante da vorne anhören muss, womit Sie natürlich gemeint sind. Bekomme ich jetzt Punkte?"

Verhaltenes Kichern kam von den Ecken, doch es verstummte, als die stechende Blicke von Mc Gonagall hinüberschweiften.

„Zusatzarbeit, Ms Granger.", sagte sie nur schnippisch. Sie hatte tatsächlich vergessen, wer Hermine wirklich war, doch das war alles eingefädelt. Sie hatte Mc Gonagalls Gedächtnis extra unauffällig manipuliert, als sie beim letzten Treffen im Büro von Dumbledore sie zur Seite gesprengt hatte. Somit begab sich die Lehrerin in unmittelbarer Gefahr.

Hermine gab keine freche Antwort darauf, obwohl ihr tausende auf der Zunge lagen. Sie lächelte nur zufrieden was Mc Gonagall verwunderte, aber nicht vom Unterricht ablenkte. Während der Unterricht ereignislos weiterlief, dämmerte Hermine vor sich hin. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder um den besonderen Ring und um weitere Ziele. Dabei drehte sie diesen Ring in ihrer Hand und starrte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ms Granger, wären Sie so nett und verwandeln diese Teekanne in einen Kissen, damit alle sehen können, wie es geht.", drang eine Stimme ganz langsam in ihr Gehirn ein. Erst als sie alle erwartungsvoll anstarrten, erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance und blickte anscheinend verstehend, dabei benutzte sie Legilimentik um zu wissen, was gefragt wurde.  
Sofort schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und aus der Teekanne wurde ein riesiges Kissen, darauf passte mindestens ein Teenager von 15 Jahre. In diesem Moment verfluchte Hermine ihre zusätzliche Macht, aber wenigstens ein erwünschtes Ergebnis. Mc Gonagall schien gegen ihren Willen beeindruckt zu sein, alle anderen Schüler staunten und bewunderten sie.

Das Kissen hing über die Kanten des Tisches hinaus, so verwandelte Hermine sie zurück in eine Teekanne, doch es war nicht die gleiche wie vorher. Statt einer einfachen grauen Farbe, glänzte sie nun golden und Verzierungen wurden hervorgehoben.

„Ms Granger, ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen und der Direktor wird dabei sein."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermine hasste das mehr als neugierige Fragen. Von außen hin nahm sie das gelassen auf, aber in ihren Augen spiegelte unendlicher Hass, der nichts Gutes verhieß. Es reichte schon, wenn sie wütend war, doch wenn sie etwas wirklich _hasste_ von Herzen, dann waren die Folgen meistens fatal.

Die Stunde neigte sich dem Ende zu und alles verlief wie besprochen. Hermine folgte lässig McGonagall bis zum Büro von Dumbledore. Auf dem Weg dorthin brach die Verwandlungslehrerin das Schweigen. „Ich finde, Sie haben großes Talent, auch wenn Sie etwas vorlaut sind. Das ist aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie ein Talent, dass nie die Chance bekommt, gefördert zu werden. Ich vergesse Ihre Zusatzarbeit und wir werden mit dem Direktor über mögliche Förderstunden reden. Er wird bestimmt einverstanden sein, denn so was Begabtes sieht man nicht oft, ich muss schon sagen."

Hermine nickte anscheinend überglücklich während sie langsam bereute, Mc Gonagalls Gedächtnis verändert zu haben. Wie konnte sie Dumbledore ihre zunehmende Macht erklären, ohne dass er noch misstrauischer wurde? Zwar kannte Hermine keine Furcht, aber unangenehme Sachen waren für sie auch, nun ja, unangenehm.

In ihren Grübeleien vertieft, bemerkte Hermine nicht, dass sie schon im Büro des Direktors stand und dieser sie argwöhnisch musterte.

„Sie besitzen also großes Talent", sagte Dumbledore sachlich, man konnte aber anmerken, dass er nicht darüber verwundert war. Seine Augen hatten nicht den üblichen Glanz, sondern nahmen eher eine Trübung an, ein Zeichen von Misstrauen und ein wenig…Furcht.

Hermine blickte ihn grinsend an, wahrscheinlich froh oder spöttisch, das konnte Dumbledore nicht unterscheiden. Er nahm das Letztere, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Hermine jemals froh grinsen zu sehen.

„So hat man mir soeben erzählt", bestätigte Hermine und nickte zu McGonagall, die Albus' Verhalten nicht richtig verstand. Nach ihrer Meinung sah er krank und leicht blass aus, kein Anzeichen von Freude. Eher…Furcht?

„Nun, Minerva, was hat denn Ms Granger für Talente?", fragte Dumbledore anscheinend interessiert. Die Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie den schwachen Unterton gehört hatte. Warum sah der Direktor so unglücklich darüber aus? Sie versuchte ihn aufzuheitern, indem sie die positiven Punkte von Hermine aufzählte.

„Ihre Konzentration habe ich noch bei keinem Schüler gesehen, ihr Niveau gleicht dem eines Abschlussschülers. Bei einer simplen Verwandlung wie Kaffeekannen beweist Ms Granger sogar, dass man es noch präziser machen könnte."

Hermine blickte triumphierend und zufrieden auf. Vielleicht war die Manipulierung von McGonagall nicht so eine schlechte Idee. Wenn sie wüsste, wer Hermine wirklich war, dann wäre das sicherlich nicht passiert. Anscheinend hatte auch Dumbledore gemerkt, dass irgendwas mit der Verwandlungslehrerin nicht stimmte. Nach der ersten Begegnung mit ihr schien sie nicht so begeistert von Hermine zu sein.

„Das klingt viel versprechend" und es klang wie das genaue Gegenteil. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie spöttisch lächeln oder einfach genießen sollte, wie Dumbledore versuchte zu begreifen, warum McGonagall so gut von ihr sprach. Sie beschloss einfach überrumpelt zu sein und stammelte: „Ich bin so dankbar, dass Sie mir Gelegenheiten geben wollen, meine Leistung zu fördern."

Der Direktor setzte ein freundliches Gesicht auf, doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. Sie strahlten nicht hellblau, sonder verschwammen ins Trübe. Seine Befürchtungen sind wahr geworden. Er hatte immer vermutet, dass die dunkle Prinzessin stärker werden wird und ihn irgendwann mühelos unterdrücken würde. Dann war die Welt verloren. Nur noch Harry konnte die Welt vor den Händen der dunklen Seite schützen, das glaubte er zumindest. Er musste was dagegen tun, aber er hatte schon viele Fehler im Leben begangen, die er heute noch bereute. Auch die Tatsache, dass die Schule für jeden geöffnet war, egal von welchen Eltern die Kinder abstammten. Aber er konnte auch nicht einfach Hermine verbieten, hier zu wohnen und zu lernen, das würde das Ministerium sofort mitbekommen. Reue war schon immer was Schmerzvolles gewesen, es drückte das Herz ganz eng zusammen bis man fast keine Luft bekam. Doch man erstickte daran nicht, damit man noch leiden musste.

„Nun denn, ich werde sehen, ob wir geeignete Förderstellen bekommen", sagte Dumbledore leise. Es sprach nichts dagegen, dass Hermine es nicht durfte. Und nach Angaben der Lehrer schien sie sich gut zu benehmen, auch wenn Dolores ihm etwas unsicher vorkam. Aber das beunruhigte ihn nicht, denn sie war ihm gegenüber oft verunsichert in letzter Zeit, da sie nicht vergessen hatte, wie sie ihn behandelt hatte in ihrem ersten Lehrjahr.

Dumbledore hatte zwar Snape dazu aufgetragen, sie zu beobachten und aufzupassen, fühlte sich aber trotzdem unwohl in seiner Haut. Er hatte keine Zweifel an der Loyalität von Snape, er war sich sicher, dass er zu ihm stand, sondern die stetige Unruhe in seinem Herz machte ihm Angst. Die dunkle Prinzessin war clever und wusste sich selbst zu schützen. Doch wenn sie eines Tages Todesser nach Hogwarts bringen und das Schloss einnehmen würde, dann konnte Dumbledore nicht mehr viel dagegen tun. Er wurde älter und schwächer, seine Macht allein reichte nicht aus, Hogwarts zu verteidigen. Sie hatte dann leichtes Spiel. Seine Miene verfiel noch mehr, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Hermine jederzeit angreifen könnte und er es nicht verhindern konnte. Eine schwere Last schien sein Herz runterzuziehen, so groß war seine Reue.

„Albus?", kam es fragend von Mc Gonagall, als dieser für eine Weile geschwiegen hatte. Hermine aber lächelte triumphierender als zuvor, sie wusste ungefähr, was er dachte. _Na, bereust du es?_, dachte Hermine hämisch. _Du kannst nichts machen, du bist mir ausgeliefert. Ausgeliefert wie ein Schwein zum Schlachten bereit. All deine Bemühungen waren sinnlos, ich habe bereits gesiegt. Nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Hogwarts mir gehört und du nicht mehr auf der Erde weilst. Ich bin erst seit ein paar Wochen hier und schon ist der Triumph mein. War doch einfacher als gedacht. _

„Hm?", gab Dumbledore müde von sich. „Ich denke, Ms Granger darf jetzt gehen.", meinte McGonagall „Ist mir Recht", war die Antwort.

Hermine verabschiedete sich munter von den Lehrern und stolzierte aus dem Raum. Während Dumbledore so aussah wie auf einer Beerdigung, verstand Mc Gonagall nicht, wieso er nicht zufrieden wirkte. Er kam ihr viel älter vor als je zuvor, mit der traurigen und zerfallenen Miene eines hilflosen Mannes. Irgendwas stimmte hier einfach nicht. Sie hatte Albus doch nur eine talentierte Schülerin vorgestellt, wieso stimmte ihn das so missmutig? Es gab nur wenige Dinge, die einen Albus Dumbledore aus der Ruhe brachte, also musste was geschehen sein. Sie beschloss aber vorerst nicht zu fragen und ging aus dem Zimmer, nachdem sie ihm Bescheid gesagt hatte.

„Was wollte sie von dir? Irgendwie suchen dich alle Lehrer nach der Stunde auf", fragte Draco. Hermine lächelte gequält, beantwortete aber die Frage nicht. Es war Mittagspause, so saßen sie wieder am Haustisch von Gryffindor.

„Ist irgendwas in letzter Zeit?", sagte Ginny mitfühlend. Die Angesprochene schüttelte stumm ihren Kopf. „Nichts. Mc Gonagall meinte nur, ich sei begabt und sollte gefördert werden. Dann sind wir zu Dumbledore gegangen und er war froh, wieder eine talentierte Schülerin zu haben. Unser Direktor ist wirklich nett und verständnisvoll. Er hat gesagt, er wird sobald wie möglich Lehrer suchen, die mich fördern könnten. Wirklich toll, dieser Mann", log Hermine.

„Da hast du aber Recht, es gibt keinen besseren Zauberer auf der Welt als ihn", gab Ron munter von sich, während er Essen auf seinen Teller schaufelte.

Hermine wusste beim besten Willen nicht, warum alle Dumbledore für einen Held hielten und ihn bewunderten. Was hatte er schon geschafft? Außer dass er Grindelwald vernichtet hatte, war er nichts Besonderes. Nur ein seniler Mann, der in jedem das Gute glaubte, sogar in Hermine. Sie unterdrückte ein abfälliges Schnauben, stattdessen nahm sie ein Schluck Kürbissaft, das ihrer Meinung grässlich schmeckte.

„Hermine, ist Amerika auch von Voldemort bedroht? Ich meine, als du da warst, herrschte dort auch Grauen?", wechselte Draco plötzlich das Thema. Die Angesprochene erstarrte für einen Moment, sie wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte.

„Ja", war die knappe Antwort. Anscheinend war das nicht genug, denn sie setzte noch hinzu: „Vielleicht nicht so schlimm wie hier in England, denn die meisten Schulen in Amerika unterrichten dunkle Künste und versuchen, Muggelgeborene und Halbwesen schmutzig darzustellen. Außerdem sind dort nur Zauberer und Hexen erlaubt, die entweder halbblütig oder reinblütig sind. Deshalb war ich am Anfang etwas schroff zu euch, ich hoffe, ihr könnt es verstehen."

Ihre Freunde nickten verstehend und sie selber war leicht erstaunt, wie geschickt sie das einfädeln konnte. Auch Harry und Draco schienen nun endlich zu wissen, warum sie so komisch drauf war und beschlossen, ihr in Zukunft mehr zu vertrauen. Alle skeptischen Augenblicke waren vergessen und Hermine ahnte nicht mal, wie viel der Satz ihr geholfen hatte.

„Wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Wir haben immer gedacht, du bist grimmig und sogar ein bisschen böse.", sagte Draco grinsend. Er hielt das für lustig, dass er immer geglaubt hatte, Hermine sei böse und eigenartig. Doch genau das entsprach der Wahrheit, vielleicht war sie nicht grimmig, aber böse durch und durch. Unwillkürlich grinste sie hinterlistig, was die anderen nicht bemerkten.

„Sag mal, was ist denn das für ein Ring?", fragte Harry auf einmal interessiert. Hermine blieb ausdruckslos, doch es überraschte sie ein wenig, dass sich ausgerechnet Harry Potter für ihren Machtring interessierte.

„Ein Ring, das meiner verstorbenen Mutter gehört. Eine Erinnerung", kam es traurig von ihr. Tatsächlich sank ihre Stimmung, als sie an ihre tote Mutter dachte. Neben Traurigkeit flammte Wut und Zorn auf. Zu wissen, dass sich der Mörder von ihrer Mutter gleich in der Nähe befand, stimmte Hermine rachsüchtig. Sie wollte sofort aufstehen und ihn bezahlen lassen. Aber sie konnte sich beherrschen und schluckte ihre Wut herunter. _Du wirst dafür bezahlen. Lange und schmerzvoll, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Und ich halte mein Versprechen immer, solange es möglich ist. Genieße die letzten Tage deines Lebens, dich wird sowieso niemand vermissen. Ohne dich wird die Welt nicht schlechter und nicht besser. Du wirst kein großer Verlust sein, dafür sorge ich._

Zufrieden aß Hermine ihr Essen fertig auf und wartete auf ihre Freunde. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie zu Freunde geworden sind, aber das war ihr relativ egal.

Es war eine Freistunde und sie hatte Harry und Draco gebeten, ihr Hogwarts besser zu zeigen. Sie waren einverstanden und begaben sich nun mit ihr auf Spaziergang.

„Das, Hermine, ist der Raum der Wünsche", stellte Harry vor. Überrascht zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch, es war keine Tür zu sehen. Aber sie konnte spüren, wie mächtige Magie aus dieser Ecke ausgestrahlt wurde. Schweigend wartete sie ab, was Harry und Draco wohl machen würden.

Harry ging dreimal an der Tür vorbei und Hermine unterdrückte den Drang, ihn lächerlich zu machen. Aber ihre Gedanken verflogen, als sie eine Tür plötzlich auftauchen sah. Fasziniert schritt sie darauf zu, die stolze Gangart vergessend. Sie drückte die Klinke runter, die Tür öffnete sich und gab seinen Inneren Stolz preis. Hermine trat doch leicht beeindruckt hinein und besah sich genauer um.

Harry erklärte stolz: „Das war mal der Trainingsraum für die DA"

„DA?", hakte Hermine nach. Was war das schon wieder für eine kranke Idee?

„Die DA", setzte Draco fort, „ist eine Organisation gewesen, die mal Undercover gegen Umbridge gekämpft hatte, als sie unsere VGDK Lehrerin wurde. Es war dazu da, uns Schüler richtiges Kämpfen beizubringen, da das Ministerium sich weigerte uns jegliche Ausbildung zu geben.  
Harry war unser Anführer und hatte uns viel beigebracht. Aber wir sind aufgeflogen. Dieses Jahr entscheiden wir, ob wir nicht von vorn beginnen sollen. Auch wenn vielleicht wenige zurückkommen werden."

Hermine zeigte ihre Skeptik nicht. Was konnten sie wohl von Harry lernen. Aber die Gerüchte waren also war. Sie hatte in den Todesserkreisen gehört, wie gemunkelt wurde, dass Harry Potter eine Organisation führte, die gegen ihren Vater kämpfen wollte. Wenigstens hatten sie einen beeidruckenden Ort zum Üben.

„Das ist bestimmt eine gute Idee. Ich bin dafür, dass du wieder diese DA-Stunden einführst. Ich will mal sehen, wie du als Lehrer so bist, ich hab vollstes Vertrauen in dir", sagte Hermine aufmunternd und gleichzeitig schmeichlerisch. Harry wurde leicht verlegen und nickte dann.

„Darf ich mal testen, wie gut ihr seid? Wir könnten uns mal duellieren.", sagte Hermine bittend. Niemand konnte ihr ein Gefallen ausschlagen, so auch nicht Harry und Draco.

Zwar kostete es Hermine volle Selbstbeherrschung nicht gleich loszuhexen oder unverzeihliche Flüche einzusetzen, aber sie nahm das in Kauf. Sie musste unbedingt wissen, auf welchen Niveau beide waren. Vielleicht wird das später nützlich sein, wenn man sie einschätzen musste.

Draco stellte sich Hermine gegenüber und beide gingen ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Obwohl Hermine die ganzen Ausschmückungen lächerlich fand, hatte es doch seinen eigenen Glanz an sich. Fast abwesend bekam sie mit, als Draco sie schon mit einem Entwaffnungszauber beschoss. Sie hätte den natürlich mit einem Handwink verschwinden lassen können, aber sie wollte nicht so sehr zeigen, wie mächtig sie war, egal wie sie das frustrierte. Das war nur zu ihrem eigenen Wohl. Also beschwor sie einen einfachen Schildzauber herauf und musste sich stark zusammenreißen, damit der Schild nicht zu groß und zu stabil wurde.

Draco schoss einen Schockzauber, auch den hielt Hermine mit einem Schildzauber stand. Schließlich drehte sie den Spieß um und fing an, in schneller Geschwindigkeit alle einfachen Flüche auf Draco zu schießen. Dieser reagierte geschickt und beschwor sich immer wieder Schildzauber auf, einer nach dem anderen zerbarst, sobald Hermines Fluch den Schild traf.

Leicht verärgert stellte Hermine fest, dass es viel zu langweilig war und sie noch einschlafen würde, wenn es so weiterging. Also beschwor sie stärkere Flüche, die aber nicht dunkel waren. Anscheinend war Draco der neuen Herausforderung nicht gewachsen, versuchte die Zauber mit einem Gegenzauber zu blockieren, aber diese wurden erbärmlich aufgelöst, Hermines Flüche rasten weiter und durchdrangen die Schilde mit Leichtigkeit. Man konnte noch Dracos erstaunte Miene sehen, bevor er hochgerissen wurde und paar Meter nach hinten flog.

Hermine reagierte schnell, schickte einen Schwebezauber auf Draco und vermied somit einen härteren Aufprall. Draco landete weich und er rappelte sich auf. Er schien keineswegs verärgert zu sein, eher froh. Hermine wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie man sich freuen konnte, nachdem man ein Duell verloren hatte. Sie würde es sich sicherlich nicht verzeihen.

„Mann, du bist echt gut. Du könntest als zweite Lehrerin sein, was sagst du dazu, Harry?", sagte Draco munter. Harry nickte auch begeistert. Ruckartig zog er seinen Zauberstab und schoss einen Fluch auf Hermine, diese war viel zu überrascht um zu reagieren, so wurde sie getroffen. Aber so ein kleiner Schocker konnte ihr nichts ausmachen, sie durchbrach den Zauber und konnte sich wieder bewegen.

„Was sollte das?", fauchte sie leicht, dabei zuckten ihre Finger um den Zauberstab. Wie gern würde sie ihn jetzt auf Harry zielen und dann den Folterfluch aussprechen…

Harry und Draco lachten schallend, nicht ahnend, dass sie ganz nah an der Grenze des Schmerzes standen. Sie fanden es witzig, dass Hermine mal verlor.

„Ich frage noch einmal. Was sollte das vorhin", sagte Hermine ruhig. Genau dieser Ton brachte die beiden Jungen zum Schweigen. Wenn sie ruhig zu den falschen Zeiten war, dann…die Gedanken blieben ihnen stecken.

„Ähm, 'tschuldige, ich…ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie du darauf reagieren wirst", kam es stammelnd von Harry. Das beruhigte Hermine nicht im Geringsten, wahrscheinlich machte sie das noch feuriger als vorher.

„Noch eine solche Aktion und dann…ich weiß nicht ob ich euch wünschen soll, ganz schnell zu fliehen oder überhaupt zu kommen. Ich will lieber ein faires Match. Verstanden?"

Harry und Draco nickten. Hermine schien zufrieden und meinte: „Harry, wollten wir nicht gegeneinander kämpfen?"

Harry hatte ein dumpfes Gefühl im Magen, dass die richtige Rache folgen würde.  
Sie stellten sich auf und verbeugten sich. Sofort schickte Hermine einen unsichtbaren Verwechslungszauber auf Harry, dieser schien es nicht zu merken, schoss stattdessen einen Hagel voller Entwaffnungszauber und Schockzauber. Alle trafen daneben, nicht mal ein einziger Fluch kam auch nur in die Nähe von Hermine.  
Das machte ihr leichter Harry zu besiegen, aber er schien zu merken, dass etwas faul war. Er brüllte „Finite" und schoss wieder einen Sturm voller Flüche, diesmal lautlos. Levicorpus, dachte er immer wieder. Doch seine Gegnerin warf die Flüche durch einen Reflektierzauber zurück. Diesmal konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten, das Reflektierschild wurde übermächtig und schlug die Flüche mit voller Wucht zurück. Harry wurde von seinen Füßen gerissen und hing nun kopfüber.

„Lass mich nicht runter", sagte Harry schnell. Er war sich sicher, dass sie es genossen hätte, ihn hart gegen den Boden fallen zu lassen. Wie Recht er hatte. Er selber bereitete sich vor und sagte den Gegenfluch, sodass er nicht allzu schmerzhaft auf den Boden landete.

„Nicht schlecht, Harry", Hermine verbarg ihren sarkastischen Unterton gekonnt. „Wann finden die Treffen statt?"

„Müssen wir erst noch organisieren", stöhnte Harry und rieb sich sein Handgelenk.

„Na dann, ich bin gespannt, wie viele Leute kommen werden. Los, wir müssen zu Kräuterkunde", sagte anscheinend Hermine begeistert. Doch der Gedanke bei Kräuterkunde zog ihre Laune in die Tiefe. Sie musste dort schmutzige Pflanzen anfassen und sie umpflanzen, das widerte sie mehr an als Schleimer, die um ihre Leben betteln. Aber dreckige Bowtruckles züchten war wohl das Allerletzte. Hermine fühlte sich erniedrigt und beleidigt.

_Wenn die Schule mir gehört, dann werde ich dieses Fach abschaffen und alle die es mögen, werden es hassen. Und dieser Tag wird bald kommen…_


	7. Chapter 7

Herbstferien. Hermine war wieder bei ihrem Vater und berichtete alles, was sie bisher erfahren hatte. Sie blieb voraussichtlich die ganze Woche dort.

„Denkst du wirklich, du bist soweit, schon in einen Monat Hogwarts einzunehmen? Es ist mir schon unangenehm genug, dass du auf dieser Schule bist, ohne jeglichen Schutz meinerseits, denn ich bin mir sicher, die Todesser würden dir keine Hilfe sein.", murmelte Voldemort nachdenklich. Hermine saß neben ihm auf einen anderen Thron und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Dumbledore kann mir nichts antun, die Lehrer sind dort auch Versager. Und die Schüler kommen bei mir erst recht nicht an. Außerdem hast du vollkommen recht, deine Marionetten sind zu nichts gebrauchen, außer es juckt mir in den Fingern. Und es juckt gewaltig, wie lang musste ich Erniedrigungen ertragen, wie lang musste ich ohne Folterei aushalten, wie lang…Vater?"

Voldemort schien ihr nicht zugehört zu haben, er blitzte vollkommen wütend die Wand gegenüber an und brüllte schließlich zornig auf. Seine schlangenartigen Nasenlöcher weiteten sich und das stechende Rot in seinen Augen leuchtete unheilvoll auf. Er machte eine peitschende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und der Raum erhellte in grünem Licht. Der Fluch mit der ungebändigten Magie raste auf die Wand zu und der ganze Ort erbebte, als der Zauber die Wand traf und ein riesiges dunkles Loch hinterließ.

„Vater! Was ist?", sagte Hermine geschockt und sprach den stärksten Beruhigungszauber aus, den sie kannte. Tatsächlich atmete er wieder ruhiger und erklärte: „Wie du weißt, habe ich eine Verbindung zu Potter, die nach meinem Fall entstanden ist. Dies hab ich ausgenutzt um an die Prophezeiung durch Black zu bekommen und es hätte funktioniert, wenn nicht die elenden Versager von Todesser es zerstört hätten. Ich hatte dann versucht, in seinen Geist einzudringen, aber irgendwie kamen dabei nur Schmerzen raus. Damit mir es nicht noch einmal passiert, muss ich jetzt Okklumentik einsetzen. Wie ironisch, letztes Jahr hat Severus versucht, ihm es beizubringen."

Hermine nickte verstehend und überlegte kurz. „Ja, Thema Black woll-", begann sie, wurde aber abrupt abgebrochen, als die schwere Tür aufflog und ein Dutzend Todesser gehetzt hereinwuselten. Leichte Vorfreude staute sich bei ihr an, als sie die verängstigten Gesichter sah, die nichts Gutes zu berichten hatten.

„Mein Lord, Prinzessin", keuchten sie und bückten sich. Die Angesprochenen machten keine Anstalten sie aufstehen zu lassen und Voldemort zischte gereizt: „Was ist?"

„Mein Lord, Sie haben uns doch aufgetragen, in Cardiff eine Brücke abzureißen und Dementoren frei zu lassen.", stammelte der Mutigste von ihnen. Die anderen zitterten und sahen nicht auf. Sie fürchteten sich vor Augenkontakte mit den Zwei dunkelsten Zauberern.

„Ja?", flüsterte Hermine drohend, statt ihres Vaters, denn dieser war noch zu erschöpft und wütend, um irgendwas zu sagen.

„Und…und…wir sind angegriffen worden, von drei Dutzend Auroren. Die Dementoren sind geflohen, als die vielen Patroni auf sie zukamen und wir wissen nicht, wohin. Wir haben sie sozusagen…verloren."

„Verloren?", wiederholte Voldemort leise, Wut unterdrückend. Hermine fühlte genauso und zischte: „Und ihr habt sie natürlich nicht aufhalten können? Nein lasst mich raten, ihr wurdet selber angegriffen und hattet euch mehr Sorgen um euch selbst gemacht. Kommt mir nicht mit der Ausrede, dass diese Möchtegern-Helden an der Überzahl waren und der Kampf sowieso hoffnungslos ausgegangen wäre.  
Was habt ihr dann gemacht? Ihr seid geflohen und habt euch lächerlich gemacht. Was hätte ich sonst erwartet. Dass ihr stolz weiterkämpft? Ihr habt die Namen der Todesser in den Dreck gezogen, ihr wisst was auf euch zukommt."

Die Todesser im Raum hatten ihre Köpfe gesenkt und wussten sehr wohl, was kommen würde. Die Frage war, würden sie es überleben?

„So, so…ihr seid geflohen und habt dann auch noch die Dementoren verloren…zum Schluss habt ihr auch noch Schande über uns gebracht.", fasste Voldemort ruhig zusammen. Die Todesser blickten nicht auf, zuckten nur und warteten ängstlich was kommen würde. Ihre Chancen auf Überleben waren auf Null gesunken, als sie die Prinzessin gesehen hatten.

„Vater, lass mich das machen, du musst dich entspannen.", sagte Hermine bestimmend. Ihm ging es nicht sehr gut und auch noch diese demütigende Nachricht war zu viel für das Herz des Bösen.

„Ihr dürft gehen", befahl Hermine. Die Todesser rissen gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe hoch und starrten sie ungläubig an. Auch ihr Vater blickte sie leicht verdutzt an. „Aber…"

„Ich weiß, was ich tue, Vater. Nun geht, bevor ich es mir anders überlege", sagte sie. Die Todesser standen langsam auf und verbeugten sich einmal, schließlich stolperten sie fast aus der Halle.

„OK, ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Hier wird nicht gerannt."

Die Todesser wurden auseinander gesprengt, schleuderten durch die Luft und landeten mit lauten Knacken auf den Marmorboden. Einige Rippen brachen bei dem harten Aufprall und Stöhnen war zu hören.

Voldemort lachte. So kannte er Hermine, auch noch die letzte Hoffnung ausrauben, bevor man das Opfer endgültig vernichtete.

„Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft gedacht, dass ich mir diese Chance entgehen lassen werde", sagte Hermine nebenbei, viel zu sehr genoss sie das Gefühl der Macht. Mit einem Wink von ihrer Hand waren elf Todesser gefesselt, der nicht Gefesselte wimmerte klagend und machte sich bereit auf die letzten Minuten seines Lebens. Natürlich kam der Cruciatus als erstes dran. Hermine musste sich stark beherrschen, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Wenn man gelegentlich folterte, dann fühlte man den Rausch viel intensiver als die Gefühle der täglichen Tortur.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Dafür kenne ich dich viel zu gut und ich verstehe deine Bedürfnisse.", erwiderte Voldemort belustigt und sah mild gestimmt zu, wie der gefolterte Todesser sich vor unerträglichen Schmerzen wand und auf den Boden klopfte. Schreie waren nicht zu hören, da Hermine ihm zuvor die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, schlug er verzweifelt mit dem Kopf auf Boden ein. Tatsächlich bildeten sich Platzwunden, doch der Tod war noch lange nicht in Sicht.

„Oh nein, das lasse ich mir nicht gefallen.", sagte Hermine ruhig, als sie sah, wie der Todesser einen Messer herauszog und krampfhaft versuchte, ihn in sein Herz zu bohren. Das Messer flog aus seiner Hand und traf einen anderen Todesser, der gefesselt auf den Boden lag. Die scharfe Klinge bohrte sich tief in seinen rechten Arm ein und ein Stöhnen entwich ihm, er war größeren Schmerz gewöhnt. Sonst war er unverwundet, sein Anteil an Schmerz würde noch kommen.

„Siehst du? Jetzt hast du deinem Freund unnötigen Schmerz hinzugefügt. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob er dein Freund ist.", tadelte Hermine und lehnte sich genüsslich an den Thron.

„Hermine, es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn ich welche abbekomme.", sagte Voldemort und blickte rachsüchtig auf einen lautlos wimmernden Todesser. Hermine hatte aufgehört und sah ihren Vater mit einem undeutbaren Blick an. Schließlich nickte sie und löste einen weiteren Todesser von den Fesseln.  
"Natürlich, ich kenne dich doch. Jeder bekommt die Hälfte, zufrieden?", sagte Hermine amüsiert, es klang fast wie eine Aufteilung von Schokolade, wenn es nicht um das Leben von Menschen ginge. Voldemort lachte, nicht das wahnsinnige, das er gegenüber den Todessern zeigte, sondern ein amüsiertes. Hermine lächelte leicht, aber als sie merkte, dass ein Todesser sie anstarrte, wurde ihr Lächeln kälter und sie grinste spöttisch.

„Hast mich wohl noch nie lächeln gesehen? Ist auch kein Wunder, wenn du und deine Kollegen immer schlechte Nachrichten überbringen, die einen äußerst…verärgern. Na dann…vielleicht solltest du als nächstes spüren, was als Strafe passiert."

Der Angesprochene riss seine Augen verängstigt auf und wimmerte leise. „Hier wird nicht geklagt. Ihr habt euch selber hier reingeritten", zischte Hermine kalt und Voldemort nickte befriedigt, während er selber einen weiteren Todesser von den Fesseln löste und begann, ihm den Lebenswillen rauszufoltern.  
Nach ein paar Minuten der qualvolle Schreie, meinte Hermine: „Wen soll ich als nächstes nehmen? Wer kommt freiwillig? Niemand? Das ist aber enttäuschend. Dann muss ich euch wohl alle gleichzeitig foltern."

Tom lächelte, er selbst machte eine schnelle Handbewegung und der gefolterte Todesser bekam seine Erlösung. Der Tod, den Lord Voldemort überwunden hatte und weiterhin zu überwinden versuchte.

„Sehr gut", murmelte er und genoss weiterhin die Schreie der Todesser. Hermine war wirklich dazu übergegangen, die restlichen Todesser gleichzeitig zu foltern. Diese schien davon nicht beeindruckt zu sein, aber Tom wusste, dass es sie berauschte. Man durfte keine Emotionen zulassen, das machte einen schwach und verletzbar.

„Vater?", brach Hermine das Schweigen, abgesehen von den Keuchgeräuschen der Todesser, aber sie waren es nicht wert, beachtet zu werden. Jedenfalls nach Hermines Ansicht.

„Ja", kam es abwesend von Tom. Er war in Gedanken versunken und ärgerte sich über die Todesser, die versagt hatten. Nebenbei plante er einen neuen Schachzug, um den blamierenden Vorfall wegzuradieren.

„Weißt du etwas über Sirius Black? Ich habe eigentlich vorhin darauf ansprechen wollen, aber du weißt ja, dass einen Menschen ärgerliche Dinge…ziemlich ablenken."  
Hermine redete nie um den heißen Brei, sondern traf sofort den Punkt. Sie hielt es für lächerlich, wie die Todesser immer versuchten, eine misslungene Sache zu umgehen. Besonders wenn sie dachten, sie könnten Hermine und Voldemort somit milder stimmen, wenn sie beschrieben, dass die Gegner an der Überzahl waren. Oder andere Ausreden, die sie keineswegs beruhigten.

Tom blickte leicht überrascht auf, was man fast nicht erkennen konnte. Sein Interesse ist geweckt worden.

„Ein wenig. Wurmschwanz hat mir gesagt, dass er der Pate von dem Potterjungen ist. Lächerlich, viele hatten gesagt, dass er mein Anhänger wäre. Obwohl sein Bruder ein ganz gehorsamer war, leider wollte er mich zum Schluss verraten und dafür musste er bezahlen. Zu schade, die Familie Black war mir eigentlich schon immer treu. Es musste eine Schande sein für sie, als sie erfuhren, dass Sirius Black nach Gryffindor kam und sich gegen die ehrwürdigen Slytherins auflehnte. Aber auch er musste dafür später bezahlen, Bella hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Durch Zufall, erfuhr ich, dass dieser Nichtsnutz wichtig für Potter war und setzte ihn als Köder ein. Zu köstlich, als Potter versuchte sich zu rächen. Unerfahren und schwach. Wahrscheinlich wäre er schon tot, wenn nicht dieser Narr von Dumbledore gekommen wäre."

Hermine nickte und ließ ihren undeutbaren Blick über den Raum gleiten, von den Leichen auf den Boden bis zu den Mosaiken an den Wänden. Sie nickte wieder in Gedanken verloren und öffnete schließlich ihren Mund: „Es ist so. Potter bekommt seitdem oft Alpträume von Black, wie er durch den Schleier fällt, hat er mir gesagt. Inzwischen vertrauen die Idioten mir, viel zu naiv, wie gesagt. Auf jeden Fall sucht diese Erinnerung ihn heim und macht ihn unglücklich und verwundbar. Du brauchst dieses Thema nur anzusprechen und Black beleidigen, schon verliert Potter die Kontrolle. Vielleicht könnten wir das ausnutzen und ihn schwach machen. Was denkst du?"

Tom zog die Augenbrauen hoch, jedoch ohne einen Ausdruck von Überraschung zu zeigen. Es war eher ein triumphierender und stolzer Blick, den er nach ein paar Sekunden auch Hermine zeigte. Diese lächelte zufrieden und schnippte einmal mit ihren Fingern. „Sollten wir nicht schon unseren Triumph feiern? Ich weiß auch schon, wie wir ihn in eine Falle locken können."

Ein Hauself erschien und kniete sich zitternd hin, doch Hermine hatte seit sie denken konnte, kein Mitleid mit diesen Geschöpfen gehabt. Außer vielleicht, dass sie mit dem Schicksal verbunden sind, Diener zu sein. Hochmütig grinste die Dunkle Prinzessin wieder und sagte herablassend: „Bring uns bestes Wein. Dann verschwinde und komm erst wieder, wenn ich dich rufe."

Der Hauself, der nicht aufgesehen hatte, nickte und seine großen Fledermausohren flatterten umher. Mit einem lauten Plopp verschwand er, wahrscheinlich vor Panik erfüllt, möglichst schnell die Befehle auszuführen und dann zu verschwinden.

„Sollte ich ihn foltern?", fragte Hermine und drehte ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Dabei fiel ihr eisiger Blick auf einige Todesser, die sich mühsam von der Tortur erholten. Noch waren sie nicht erlöst.

„Lass ihn. Sonst müssen wir irgendwann noch Todesser losschicken, um kochen zu gehen und daraus folgt, dass wir nach einer gewissen Zeit uns Sachen selber kochen müssen, nachdem alle Todesser tot sind, weil ihre Kochkünste zu unwürdig sind. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass keiner von diesen Schwachköpfen dazu fähig ist, überhaupt den Zauberstab zu heben."

„Schlagendes Argument.", stimmte Hermine zu, geekelt bei den Gedanken, ratlos in der Küche zu stehen und eine Pfanne in der Hand zu halten.

Mit einem schon leiseren Plopp tauchte der Hauself wieder auf, mit einer Flasche Wein in den kleinen skelettartigen Fingern, die auch noch zitterten. Mit gesenktem Kopf schüttete er großzügig Wein in die zwei prachtvollen Gläser, die erschienen sind und geduldig in der Luft schwebten. Er ließ die Gläser auf die zwei mächtigen Zauberer schweben, verbeugte sich noch einmal und verschwand von Freude erfüllt, nicht verletzt worden zu sein.

Genussvoll tranken beide dunkle Zauberer den Wein, ohne jegliche Schmatzgeräusche von sich zu geben. Es war ihnen seit Geburt antrainiert worden.

„So, was war dein Plan?", hakte Tom nach, nachdem er sein Glas kurz auf den nächstliegenden Tisch abgesetzt hatte. Hermine dagegen hielt ihr Glas noch elegant in der Hand, während sie kurz nachdenklich überlegte.

„Black ist doch durch diesen Schleier gefallen. Aber niemand weißt, ob er wirklich tot ist oder nur in einer anderen Welt weilt. Noch ist es nicht zu spät zu handeln. Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, in dem du dich mit einem treuen Anhänger unterhältst über diesen Schleier. Du wirst ihm geheimnisvoll erklären, dass Black noch nicht tot ist und du dir überlegst, ob er sich dir nicht anschließen soll. Du redest über Pläne um ihn aus dem Schleier zurückzuholen. Dabei schickst du Potter diese Vision und tust so, als ob du nicht wüsstest, dass er das miterlebt. Er wird denken, dass sein Pate noch zu retten sei und wird schnellstmöglich zum Ministerium gehen, ohne jeglichen Plan. Somit tappt er in unsere Falle."

Nun hob Tom wirklich überrascht seine Augenbrauen. Anerkennend nickte er seiner Tochter zu und führte sein Glas Wein zum Mund.

„So kenne ich dich. Du machst mich mehr als stolz. Belohnung gefälligst?"

Hermine blickte ihren Vater fragend an. Belohnung? Noch mehr Todesser?

„Ich brauche vorerst noch diese Trottel. Nein, was besseres. Du darfst das Ministerium überfallen und ich komme auch. Wir werden es zum Einstürzen bringen, damit alle in der Welt sehen, wie schwach sie sind. Wir werden ihnen unsere Macht zeigen und das wird...", er blickte auf die Todesser,"...die Blamage von heute überdecken."

Hermine schien sich nicht gerührt zu haben, sie trank nur ein Schluck Wein, aber sie freute sich unheimlich.

„Ich denke, wir sollten die restlichen Todesser schnell erledigen. Du hast einen Angriff zu planen, Liebes."

„Zu gerne", kam es vergnügt zurück.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermine stand verkleidet und alleine vor dem Kamin. Bereit darauf sofort in den Ministerium zu flohen und sich auszutoben. Heute würde sie ganz allein mit ihrem Vater Unheil anrichten. Dieser war schon im Ministerium, Undercover natürlich.

Zischend tauchte plötzlich eine fliegende, silbern glänzende Schlange vom Kamin auf und zischte auf Parsel: „Es ist so weit."

Das war das Zeichen. Hermine trat stolz wie immer in den Kamin und flohte ins Ministerium, dabei verzog sie leicht die Miene, als sie den Staub an ihrer Robe sah. Sie machte sich sonst nie schmutzig, sie wäre lieber einfach ins Ministerium appariert, aber das war ja dan der neuen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gegen sie verboten. Denn sonst könnten mehrere Todesser auf einmal das Ministerium stürzen und deshalb war es ein Vorteil, wenn nur einzelne Todesser aus den Kaminen auftauchten. Als ob sie dachten, das würde helfen sie aufzuhalten.

Hermine trat würdevoll aus dem Kamin und spürte schon gewaltige Spuren der dunklen Magie. Scheiben barsten und Schreie waren überall zu hören. Panisch liefen die Leute auf die Kamine zu, es bildete sich eine Traube und jeder wollte so schnell wie möglich weg, egal wohin.

Hermine lachte hoch und kalt und sie breitete ihre Arme aus. Sofort zersprangen alle Skulpturen in der Halle und Teile flogen umher, viele davon trafen fliehende Menschen, die schreiend zu Boden gingen.

Nun hob Hermine ihre Arme und alle Teile sammelten sich vor ihr zu einer rieseigen Kugel. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln sah sie Leute auf sich zurasen und erkannte sie als Auroren. Sofort schleuderte sie die ungeheure Kugel von ein Meter Radius auf sie zu, schnell und scharf raste sie durch die Luft. Manche schafften es noch auszuweichen, aber andere wurden mitgerissen und einige zerdrückt.

Hermine lachte boshaft und hämisch, mit einem Sprengzauber „entfernte" sie immer wieder die Zauberer, die ihr zu nahe waren. Durch ihren magischen Ring wurde ihre Macht vervierfacht und deshalb riss es auch Menschen in Nähe von zwanzig Meter weg. Eine Welle nach der anderen wurde ausgesandt, eine kräftiger als die andere und alle rissen unschuldige Menschen mit sich.

Die ganze Halle bebte und Hermine genoss das berauschende Gefühl endlich ihre Magie entfalten zu können. Wochenlang musste sie ihre Gabe und Macht verbergen, damit sie in Hogwarts nicht zu sehr auffiel. Sie wollte nicht Dumbledore zeigen, wie mächtig sie wirklich war. Ihr Ziel war es gewesen, Dumbledore eine falsche Einschätzung zu geben.

Sie lachte wieder auf und zischte auf Parsel eine Nachricht an ihren Vater. Natürlich konnte er das nicht hören, aber es erschien eine goldene Kugel und diese schien die Nachricht einzufangen. Sofort schwebte sie weg, das war eine Botschaftskugel.

Neue Auroren kamen angestürmt und versteckten sich hinter Trümmerteile, aber Hermine lachte noch lauter.

„Feiglinge! Stellt euch der Dunklen Prinzessin! Sterbt wie Helden!", rief sie wahnsinnig von Macht besessen. Die Auroren schossen hinter den Verstecken Flüche auf sie, doch Hermine winkte nur mit ihrer zauberstablosen Hand und alle Flüche schienen sich zu wenden. Die Trümmerteile, hinter den sich die Auroren versteckten, wurden auseinander gesprengt und die Auroren selber sprangen noch rechtzeitig in Deckung.

„Ihr könnt mir nicht ewig ausweichen!", lachte Hermine höhnisch und fühlte sich am Gipfel ihrer Macht. Sie stieß einen Angst einjagenden Schrei aus und machte eine komplizierte Bewegung aus dreizehn Bewegungen mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Das Wasser aus dem Brunnen regte sich plötzlich und wurde wie von einem unsichtbaren dicken Schlauch nach oben gesogen. Der Strahl wurde immer dicker, die Spitze wurde langsam zu einer Form und es war…ein Basiliskenkopf.

Hermine lachte wieder schallend und rief etwas auf Parsel. Sofort bäumte sich der Wasserbasilisk auf und zischte laut, was jeden in der Halle ein Schaudern einbrachte. Konnte ein Basilisk aus Wasser überhaupt zischen?

Die überflüssigen Gedanken wurden weggefegt, als der Wasserbasilisk sich auf die Menschen stürzte und nach ihnen schnappte. Als die Riesenschlange nur einen Trümmerhaufen erwischte, gingen die Teile nicht durch ihr Wassermaul sondern wurden noch mehr zertrümmert. Der Mann in der Nähe war zu geschockt um zu reagieren, als der Basilisk seinen Kopf reckte und ihn entdeckte. Er schlängelte sich in Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf ihn zu und riss sein großes Maul mit armgroßen Fangzähnen auf und biss zu. Er verschlang den Zauberer und man konnte durch den dichten Wasserkörper einen Fleck sehen, wie er durch den Körper des Wasserbasilisken glitt.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Phönixgesang und gleich darauf tauchte ein Phönix auf, ein Dumbledore mit sich bringend.

„Es war dumm von dir zu kommen. Verstärkung ist unterwegs.", sagte er. Hermine lachte nur laut über die bedeutungslosen Wörter und schrie zurück: „Bis dahin bin ich weg. Und du bist dann tot. _Schnapp ihn dir!_"

Der letzte Satz war auf Parsel und sofort reagierte der Basilisk. Er verschlang noch kurz einen Auroren, schließlich bäumte er sich wieder auf und zischte laut. Das einzig gute an dem Wasserbasilisken war, dass er mit seinen Augen niemanden töen konnte.

Er schlängelte sich geschickt zu Dumbledore und riss wieder sein Maul auf, aber Dumbledore schleuderte ihn zurück an die Wand. Der Wasserbasilisk zerplatzte und Wasser spritzte umher. Die verschlungenen Menschen waren wieder zu sehen, manche husteten und keuchten, einige waren schon ertrunken, ihnen konnte man nicht mehr helfen.

„Es ist sinnlos.", sagte Dumbledore wieder. Hermine lachte nur hysterisch und deutete auf die Wand, wo die Riesenschlange zerberstet war. Das Wasser sammelte sich wieder und es geschah das Gleiche wie vor ein paar Minuten. Der wiedergeborene Wasserbasilisk brüllte wütend auf und Hermine lachte wieder. _„Er hat dich zerstört, doch ich habe dich wieder erschaffen. Räche dich an ihm!"_, zischte sie.

Sofort glitt er blitzschnell auf Dumbledore zu, dieser beschwor ein Feuerschild hervor. Der Wasserbasilisk zögerte kurz und schien fragend nach Hermine zu sehen. Diese sagte nur: „_Du hast keine Angst vor Feuer, du bist allmächtig! Vernichte diese Plage!"_

Der Wasserbasilisk öffnete sein Maul und ein dicker Strahl von Wasser prasselte auf den Feuerschild nieder. Dumbledore versuchte den Schild unter Mühen zu halten, dabei wich er immer weiter hinter. Als er an die Wand stieß, rief Hermine: „Ist es immer noch sinnlos aufzugeben? Jetzt wo ich dein Tod beschwören kann?"

„Nein.", sagte Dumbledore schlicht. Hermine verstand nicht wie man jetzt noch Ruhe bewahren konnte, hitzig schrie sie: „Was soll das heißen?"

„Das soll es heißen!", schrie ein Mutiger und Hermine sah in die Richtung woher die Stimme kam. Zwei Dutzend Auroren und es kamen noch mehr, standen hinter ihr. Daraufhin lachte Hermine zum tausendsten Mal hämisch.

„Los, greift mich an! _Töte ihn!"_

Der Wasserbasilisk drängte Dumbledore in die Enge und einige Auroren versuchte ihn zu verscheuchen. Aber die Flüche schienen einfach durch den Wasserkörper hindurchzugehen. Dumbledore hob nun beide Arme hoch und deutete seinen Zauberstab direkt in das Maul vom Wasserbasilisken. Ein großer goldener Blitz leuchtete auf und flog auf die dunkle Kreatur zu. Dieser bäumte sich zurückweichend auf und brüllte, aber zu spät, es bildete sich eine silberne Kugel und diese saugte ihn vollkommen auf. Es schien fast unmöglich, da in der kleinen Kugel zu wenig Platz schien für so viel Wasser.

Hermine war nun verärgert und beschwor erneut eine Formel herauf. Eine unsichtbare Spannung baute sich auf, Zauberer sahen verwirrt nach der Quelle der Energie, aber es kam von überall. Die Energie entlud sich wie eine Zeitbombe mit einem Kanonenknall. Alle Zauberer wurden an die Wand geschleudert, nur Hermine stand in der Mitte und hatte ihre Arme ausgestreckt. Eine Welle der Macht und Magie ließ das ganze Ministerium erschüttern.

„Hattest du Spaß?", rief plötzlich eine hohe kalte Stimme. „Immer doch.", erwiderte Hermine vergnügt, als sie Dumbledore mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aufkeuchen sah.

Sie zielte auf die silberne Kugel, in der das Wasser und der Basilisk selber eingesperrt waren und schloss ihre Augen. Als sie diese wieder öffnete, waren sie rot und glühten gefährlich. Es sah furchteinflößend aus, da man ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, aber zwei blutrot leuchtende Augen hervorstachen.  
Die Kugel zersprang und das Wasser brach wie eine riesige Welle ein. Schon wieder sammelte sich das Wasser zu Gestalten, aber diesmal schienen sich mehrere Schlangen zu bilden. Und es war richtig, ein Dutzend mittelgroßer Basilisken zischelten und bäumten sich auf und warteten auf einen Befehl.

„_Verschlingt die letzten Menschen!"_

Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich, der sein Gesicht nicht verdecken musste, da ihn jeder schon kannte, lachte und blickte stolz auf seine Tochter. Er selber hob nur seine Hand und eine Lichtkugel bildete sich auf seiner Hand. Immer mehr Licht schien sich dort zu sammeln, entzogen aus den hellsten Ecken. Die Kugel wurde immer größer und die Halle immer dunkler. Die Kugel war nun die einzige Lichtquelle und Hermine war gespannt was passieren würde. Alle Leute schienen in eine Starre verfallen zu sein und auch Dumbledore wusste nicht recht was er dagegen machen sollte.

„Gemeinsam stürzen wir das Ministerium. Gib mir deine Hand.", rief Voldemort. Hermine tat was er verlangte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf der riesigen glühenden Kugel und sie vergrößerte sich sofort auf das Doppelfache.

„Du bist stärker geworden.", sagte Voldemort anerkennend.  
„Ich will solange weiter an Macht sammeln bis ich das Limit erreicht habe.", erwiderte Hermine mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen, dabei sah sie Dumbledore hämisch an. Dieser sah nur leichenblass zu, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er konnte den Gesichtsausdruck der dunklen Prinzessin wegen der Maske nicht sehen, aber er konnte sich denken, dass sie ihn überlegen angrinste.

„Jetzt!", schrie ihr Vater und beide konzentrierten sich wie sie es noch nie getan hatten. Es knisterte und alles wurde heiß in der Halle, die Spannung konnte jeder spüren. Einige Auroren flohen aus Angst aus der Halle, ihre Kollegen sahen ihnen sehnsüchtig hinterher, mit dem gleichen Wunsch einfach zu verschwinden, aber der Stolz war so eine Sache.

Bevor jeder weitere Gedanken fassen konnte, ertönte bisher der lauteste Knall von allen. Funken sprühte aus den Händen der dunklen Zauberer und wieder erbebte das ganze Ministerium. Alle Menschen wurden gegen die Wand geschleudert, die restlichen Scheiben zerbarsten, die Wände brachen ein und die Decke bröckelte gefährlich. Der Boden wackelte und die unteren Etagen stürzten ein, sogar die Basilisken lösten sich auf. Alle Menschen im Ministerium wurden gelähmt und das Ministerium selbst stürzte gleich ein.

„Zeit zu gehen!", lachte Voldemort wahnsinnig und breitete seine Arme aus, im Rausch und Wahnsinn versunken. Hermine wurde ebenfalls vom Vergnügen mitgezogen und ihre Augen glühten immer noch. Fast wie ein böser Roboter wirkte sie, durch die silberne Maske leuchteten zwei rote Augen, das war jedem unheimlich.

„Wir können apparieren. Ich habe die ganze Schildstruktur des Ministeriums zerstört."

Beide verschwanden in dem Augenblick, als das Ministerium nachgab. Krachend sackten die Etagen ein, Stock für Stock wurde mitgerissen und begrub hunderte von übrig gebliebene Arbeiter in sich. Niemand überlebte, außer einer und es war nicht Harry Potter, der nicht mal anwesend war, sondern Albus Dumbledore.

Dieser war nicht weit appariert, er kniete vor dem zerstörten Ministerium, das nun die Muggel auch sehen konnte. Durch die Zerstörung der Schilde und des Ministeriums selbst, waren die Tarnzauber aufgelöst worden, mehrere hundert Quadratmeter qualmender Schutt waren nun sichtbar. Es war eine reine Wüste von Schutt und Asche, ein Alptraum, eine Erkenntnis, die einem nur langsam einsickerte. Das einst so mächtige Ministerium war zerstört worden, gebrochen, verloren. Und das von zwei Zauberern.

Niemand war weit und breit zu sehen, Dumbledore konnte ungestört sich weiterhin Vorwürfe machen. Warum hatte er es nicht geschafft wenigstens einige Menschen zu retten? Oder die Struktur des Ministeriums zu halten? Dann wäre es nicht eingestürzt und Dutzende von Menschen hätten es überlebt.

Allein in dieser Stunde oder Minute sind mehr als hundert Leute gestorben. Nun wurde es deutlich, was nur zwei mächtige und böse Zauberer anrichten konnte.

Dumbledore senkte sein Kopf zu Boden und betrachtete traurig die Pflastersteine. Stumm konnte er seine eigenen Tränen in seinem silbernen Bart sehen. Es kamen noch mehr hinzu, sie flossen wie ein Fluss unbeirrt weiter. Getränkt in Trauer und Vorwurf.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

„Leute, habt ihr schon das Neueste gehört? Das Ministerium ist eingestürzt und hat ein hunderte Leute unter sich begraben. Man schätzt, dass alle schon tot sind, denn die Lebenszauber funktionieren nicht. Und hier wird berichtet, es waren der dunkle Lord und Prinzessin persönlich.", berichtete Ron entsetzt und Hermine wunderte sich, seit wann der Weasleyjunge eine Zeitung lies. Ihre sadistische Frage war eher, ob er überhaupt lesen konnte.

„Das habe ich schon befürchtet. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch noch Hogwarts sicher ist. Zum Glück haben wir noch Dumbledore.", sagte Harry bedrückt und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Die kleine Gruppe saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und Hermine konnte sich immer noch nicht mit der grellen Farbe des Gryffindorsraum abfinden. Deshalb versuchte sie ein Buch zu lesen, bei dem es ausschließlich über Foltern ging. Es war ziemlich interessant, denn es gab verschiedene Hinweise und Tipps wie man beim jeweiligen Typ des Menschen foltern konnte, ohne dass dieser gleich zusammenbrach und starb.

Frauen, die bekanntlich körperlich schwächer waren als Männer, musste man mehr mit dem Cruciatus foltern und dabei konnte man folgende Methoden anwenden, wenn man gerade Lust hatte, für längere Zeit sich zu amüsieren.

Man konnte das weibliche Opfer einfach mit einem besonderen Trank versehen, dass sie ihr Körper mehr aushielt, als ihr lieb war. Dadurch konnte man den Körper mehr belasten und das Ergebnis war: Längere Folter mit gleichem Fluch.

Die gebannte Leserin las weiterhin ungestört, denn sie hatte das Buch so verzaubert, das es wie ein normales Zaubertränkebuch aussah. Und wer über ihre Schulter kurz hineinblickte, fiel nicht ohnmächtig um, sondern las einfache Zutaten für einen Heiltrank für gebrochene Knochen. Das Buch hatte sie von zu Hause mitgenommen, um nicht vor Langeweile alle Hufflepuffs zu foltern, denn ihre Finger juckten danach, wenn sie in diese primitive Fratzen sah. Sie hatte zwar erst vor einigen Tagen mit ihrem Vater ein ganzes Ministerium zum Einstürzen gebracht, aber diese Sucht, dieser Drang nach Foltern und Angst einflößen, ließ sie nicht los. Sie ließ sie nie los.

Hermine las mit einem innerlichen Grinsen noch die letzten Wörter, die das Kapitel vollendeten: _Viel Spaß beim Foltern wünscht Ihnen das sadistische Buch_ _über Foltern von A bis Z. _

„Du, Hermine?", fragte jemand und Hermine sah leicht genervt auf. Sie war es nicht gewohnt außer von ihrem Vater geduzt zu werden. Sie setzte aber ein freundliches Lächeln auf und als sie Draco erblickte, der sie fragend ansah, fiel ihr das Lächeln einfacher. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber die Muskeln in ihren Wangen machten sich selbstständig.

„Ich höre."

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du mir bei einer Hausaufgabe helfen kannst. Nur helfen, nicht abschreiben. Ach außerdem, wenn du fertig bist, habe ich noch eine Bitte.", sagte Draco und er klang ganz bittend und weich. Seine strahlend blauen Augen hatten Hermine für einen kurzen Moment in Bann gezogen, denn sie hatte noch nie solche gesehen. Erst recht nicht solche warme, vertraute und freundliche Augen. Das meiste was sie zu sehen bekam, waren ängstliche, weinende oder schmerzvolle Blicke, die sie flehend um Gnade anbettelten. Nämlich die Augen von Todesser und Gefolterte.

Draco zwinkerte einmal verschwörerisch und sagte ganz gespielt weich und ängstlich: „Drei Slytherins haben mich heute ganz übel bedroht. Sie wollten mich verprügeln, aber als dann ein Lehrer kam, sind sie abgehauen. Kannst du mir helfen, ihnen klar zu machen, dass ich ein weicher Wischiwaschi bin und kein guter Spielpartner bin?"

Hermine musste aus irgendeinem Grund lachen und zum ersten Mal war es frei und vor ihren Freunden. Das Lachen war herzhaft und es klang viel wärmer und schöner, als dieses gehässige und kalte Lachen.

Ihre Freunde sahen erstaunt auf, Harry und Ron hörten auf Schach zu spielen und Ginny, die ihre Augen zur Entspannung geschlossen hatte, riss sie überrascht auf.

Draco, der nun leicht verunsichert wurde durch Hermines unnormales Reagieren, fragte vorsichtig nach: „Ist was?"

Hermine kicherte nun leicht und kam sich dabei ungeheuer bescheuert vor, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Sie war so…unbeschreiblich fröhlich, nicht schadenfroh. Auch nicht stolz. Sie hatte noch nie gekichert, weder kalt noch spöttisch. Konnte man kalt kichern?

„Wischiwaschi…", prustete sie heraus, das Wort kam ihr lächerlicher als jede dumme Ausrede von den Todessern vor, aber sie konnte nicht spöttisch lachen. Es war einfach aus ihr heraus gebrochen, einfach sich mal zu amüsieren.

Nun lachten ihre Freunde auch, wussten zwar nicht wieso, aber sie lachten einfach mit. Wahrscheinlich weil sie die Tatsache, dass Hermine wegen so einem Ausdruck lachte, lustig fanden oder weil sie einfach nicht wussten, wie sie sonst reagieren sollten, damit sie nicht verärgert wurde.

„Natürlich helfe ich dir.", sagte Hermine freundlich. Draco wusste, dass sie das nicht ablehnen würde, denn er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie es mochte, andere Leute einzuschüchtern. Und wer konnte es besser als sie?

Er gab ihr die Hausaufgaben, die er nicht verstand und ließ sich diese erklären. Zu seinem Wunder erläuterte Hermine alles geduldig, sie interpretierte den schwierigen Stoff mit ihren eigenen Worten und alles schien so einfach zu sein. Er wunderte sich ob das an ihr lag oder an seiner eigenen Blödheit, das Zeug zweimal durchzulesen.

„Danke!", sagte er fröhlich und machte seine Hausaufgaben nun mit Leichtigkeit. Hermine lehnte sich zufrieden zurück, aber sie war ein wenig verwirrt. Noch nie hatte sie jemand so um Hilfe gebeten und das Verblüffende daran: Es störte sie nicht. Es war eher schön zu wissen, dass jemand durch ihre Hilfe nun etwas verstand und dieses Glücksgefühl vermischte sich mit Stolz.

Sie zuckte mit ihrem Kopf einmal, als würde ein unsichtbarer Bienenschwarm sie belästigen, aber sie wollte sich nur von weiteren Gedanken abhalten. Sie tat weiter so, als würde sie das Buch lesen, dabei fing sie an, kleine Insekten durch einen bloßen Fingerzeig auf den Boden zu töten. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber ungeheuer viele Käfer krabbelten auf dem Boden herum. Und sie konnte das nicht leiden, es war für sie viel zu schmutzig, Hermine hätte die Hauselfen stundenlang gefoltert für diese nachlässige Hausarbeit.

Als Draco seine Hausaufgaben eingepackt hatte, stand er auf und bot Hermine seine Hand an. „Gehen wir die drei Slytherins suchen? Oder sie kommen zu mir."

Hermine lächelte leicht und nahm seine Hand an, er zog sie mit leichter Eleganz hoch und ließ sie dann wieder los. Die Prinzessin mochte es auf irgendeine Weise, die Gedanken, dass Draco ein Schlammblut war, hatte sie vergessen. Sie fühlte sich auf eine andere Art geehrt, nicht wie von den Todessern aus Todessangst, sondern einfach so aus freundschaftlicher Sicht. Aber sie hätte lieber zehn "frische", gesunde, junge Todesser am Leben gelassen, als zuzugeben, dass es ihr angenehm war.

Harry und Ron hatten kein Interesse zuzusehen, besonders weil Harry nicht verstand, warum Ron sonst so immer dusslig, ausgerechnet in Schach so gut war. Er war besessen davon zu siegen und Ron genoss es einfach, mal in einer Sache gut zu sein, wenn nicht der Beste.

Ginny dagegen unterhielt sich nun angeregt mit einer Freundin, die sich zu ihr gesellt hatte.

Draco und Hermine gingen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und spazierten durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, besonders in der Nähe von den Kerkern. Und da hörten sie auch schon Fingerknöchel knacken.

„Moment mal…ist das nicht?", sagte plötzlich eine stark verunsicherte Stimme, die eindeutig einem nicht sehr intellektuellen Besitzer gehörte. Draco und Hermine sahen drei Gestalten auftauchen, die sich urplötzlich hinknieten und versuchten, Hermines Füße zu küssen. Diese reagierte schnell und entfernte alle drei in sicherer Entfernung. Sofort legte sie noch einen Schweigezauber auf die drei bulligen Slytherins, damit sie nicht Hermine verräterisch ansprachen. Es war offensichtlich, dass die drei sie erkannt haben und nicht daran dachten, dass sie vielleicht geheim bleiben musste. Denn Draco war sichtlich verwirrt und fragte vorsichtig nach: „Äh, hast du sie mit einem Verblödungszauber verhext? Ich meine, sie sind schon blöd, aber so…?"

Hermine erwiderte nichts, sie ging nur auf die Slytherins zu, die lautlos jammerten und winselten. Sie flüsterte so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnten. „Wenn ihr das noch einmal macht, dann können eure Eltern für euch ein Grab schaufeln. Das ist hier ein verdammter Schlammblütler, wie wird es aussehen, wenn ihr mich „dunkle Prinzessin" nennt? Ich will geheim bleiben und ihr sagt das allen restlichen Slytherins Bescheid. Ich bin nämlich dabei, ihn über alles, das möglicherweise wichtig sein kann, auszufragen. Verschwindet und lasst euch nicht mehr in meinen Blickfeld sehen. Ach, übrigens: Lasst diesen Schlammblut in Ruhe. Ich brauche ihn solang für Informationen."

Die drei Slytherins rappelten sich wortlos, also immer noch unter dem Fluch, auf und rannten hastig weg. Sie wussten nicht, ob sie froh sein sollten, ohne Folter davongekommen zu sein.

Hermine sah ihnen verärgert nach, wie konnte man so wenig Hirn in einem so großen Schädel haben? Aber eines hatte sie ein wenig gestört. Sie hatte Draco wieder einen Schlammblut genannt, eigentlich machte es ihr nicht aus, aber es fühlte sich nun falsch an. Vielleicht weil er für einen Schlammblut so gut aussah. Sie schob die Gedanken wieder weit nach hinten und drehte sich falsch lächelnd zu Draco um, der staunend den rennenden Feiglingen hinterher sah.

„Echt klasse. Du hast dich nur gebückt und sie angestarrt und schon sind sie abgehauen. Na das nenne ich subtile Gewalt."

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung was das hieß und fragte nicht danach. Sie konnte es sich nicht entbehren, Sachen zu fragen, von dem sie nichts wusste. Denn es war nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie nicht genug gelernt hatte.

„Komm, gehen wir zurück. Ich habe nicht länger vor, hier in den kalten Kerkern zu sein.", schlug Draco vor und sah sich verabscheuend um.

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Beleidigung von Slytherins Gemächern.", sagte plötzliche eine kalte, ölige Stimme. Eine Gestalt tauchte auf und es war niemand anderer als Snape. Er wollte Draco gerade weiter erniedrigen, als er die dunkle Prinzessin erblickte, die ihn scharf und befehlend ansah. Der Professor ließ es sein, er tat so, als ob er Hermine nicht gesehen hätte. Er sagte nur ausdruckslos: „Gehen Sie wieder zurück zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, das ich eher als verabscheuungswürdig bezeichnen würde."

Hermine unterdrückte ein kaltes Grinsen, der Zaubertränkemeister hatte nur Recht. Draco ging vor Wut brodelnd weiter und murmelte verärgert: „Alte Fledermaus."

Als beide wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, sahen sie nicht wie erwartet alle Schüler friedlich ihre eigene Sachen nachgehen, sondern einen Tumult. Es hatte sich ein Kreis um etwas gebildet, deshalb konnten sie nicht sehen, wer da stritt.

Sie hörten wie geschrieen wurde: „Ach ja? Na dann kämpfe du doch gegen Voldemort. Dann kannst du der Held sein, wenn du willst, ich habe keine Lust mehr. Du traust dich nicht mal seinen Namen zu sagen und behauptest, ich würde alles genießen!"

Es war eindeutig Harrys aufgebrachte Stimme und sie schwoll mit jedem Satz an. Eine andere Stimme brüllte wütend: „Ach halt's Maul, Potter, du gönnst es dir sehr wohl. Tausende von Mädchen in der Zaubererwelt stehen auf dich und du weißt es, du genießt es. Du stolzierst wie sonst was immer herum, nur weil du eine bescheuerte Blitznarbe hast! Du trägstlich sie nämlich wie eine Krone!"

Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie wurde ebenfalls wütend und zwar gegen diesen unbekannten Jungen. Sie wusste nicht wieso, vielleicht weil sie sich erniedrigt fühlte, dass so über ihren Vater gesprochen wurde, denn Harry hatte Recht. Nicht mal Hermine fand einen Kampf gegen ihren Vater leicht. Oder war es einfach die Tatsache, dass Harry wirklich nun ein guter Freund von ihr war und sie zu ihm hielt?

Auf jeden Fall fühlte sie sich gezwungen Harry zu helfen und dem dreisten Jungen gehörig die Ohren zu waschen. Sie sagte nur laut, aber kalt: „Was geht hier vor sich?"

Sofort drehten sich alle zu ihr um und die Leute, die am nächsten standen, machten sofort Platz für und sie und Draco gingen durch. Harry und Ron, völlig rot im Gesicht und zornig, standen gegenüber einem größeren Jungen, der sie nur verabscheuend anblitzte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung…", presste Harry hasserfüllt hervor und Rons Hand zuckte verdächtig in der Nähe von seinem Zauberstab, er war ebenfalls aufgestachelt worden mit der Behauptung, er sei nur Harrys Freund, weil er berühmt und alles Weitere war.

„Natürlich habe ich eine Ahnung, glaubst du, ich habe nicht gesehen, wie stolz und arrogant du warst, als du beim trimagischen Turnier gewonnen hast? Und erst recht als Cedric gestorben bist und du entkommen bist, da bist du natürlich tierisch stolz drauf, oder? Du, der große Harry Potter hast überlebt und der dumme Cedric Diggory ist tot!", rief der Junge provozierend und nun wurde Hermine wirklich zornig. Sie ging langsam aber bedrohlich auf den Jungen zu und jeder im Raum spürte die Temperatur beträchtlich sinken.

Hermines Aura war spürbar, sie wurde immer größer. Als sie unmittelbar in der Nähe von dem Jungen stand, schluckte dieser hart. Nicht weil Hermine so hübsch war, was sie sowieso war, sondern weil er wahrhaftig Angst vor diesen jüngeren Mädchen hatte. Er hatte viel gehört von ihr und nun zweifelte er nicht daran, dass dieses Mädchen nicht nur hübsch, schlau und beliebt war, sondern auch ziemlich gefährlich und mächtig. Sie war eine gefährliche Schönheit, etwas was normalerweise nicht zusammen kombiniert konnte.

„Du entschuldigst dich jetzt.", sagte sie nur und diese einfachen Worte, ohne jeglicher Hass und Wut, schlugen dem Jungen wie ein Kanonschlag ins Gesicht. Es tat ihm nicht physisch weh, es war einfach die Überraschung und Angst, die ihn überwuchtete. Er stammelte sofort zu Harry: „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht gemein sein."

Hermine lächelte zufrieden und sagte noch: „Wenn ich das noch einmal erlebe…ich weiß nicht was ich dann machen soll. Dich an die Decke pflastern? Ja, klingt schön, obwohl du nicht zur Decke passt. Dann muss ich dich wohl erst platt wälzen und mit neuer Farbe erfrischen…was hältst du davon?"

Sie sagte das so harmlos und unschuldig, dass jeden Jungen im Raum das Herz erweichte. Aber in diesem Fall hatte er Angst. Große Angst, er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie sich nicht traute. Als Hermine ihm noch einmal zuzwinkerte, traf ihn das fast wie ein Giftpfeil, als er die kalten Augen sah. Kälter als das Eis vom Nordpol und hinter den Hohn in ihren Augen sah er noch tödliches Gift und Hass. Er wand sich schnell ab, als würden diese Augen, die so unmenschlich waren und doch einem Menschen gehörten, ihn töten.

Während andere Jungen das missverstanden und neidisch wurden, machte er sich schnell vom Acker. Er würde nun keine freie Minute mehr haben ohne diese kalten, unmenschlichen Augen. Er wusste nicht, dass genau dies die dunkle Prinzessin ausnutzte und damit die Todesser unterwarf.

„Danke, Hermine, ich hätte mich fast vergessen…und danke Ron, dass du bei mir warst, ich denke, ich wäre sonst früher ausgerastet.", keuchte Harry und sah dem davonlaufenden Jungen hasserfüllt hinterher. Er ließ sich schwerfällig auf einem Sessel fallen und schaute grimmig drein, während Ron immer noch wütend knurrte: „Verdammtes Schwein, weißt wohl nicht, wie ernst die Lage jetzt ist."

Hermine wunderte sich, dass sie zum ersten Mal der gleichen Meinung mit ihm war und nahm ebenfalls in einem Sessel Platz. Ginny setzte sich auf die Armlehne ihres Sessels, was Hermine immer noch nicht leiden konnte. Stattdessen lächelte sie leicht und gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Ihr hättet vorher sehen sollen, wie sie wortlos die Slytherins verjagt hat! War echt klasse, ihr winselndes Gesicht zu sehen.", versuchte Draco nun die Runde aufzuheitern. Er verzog sein Gesicht in eine groteske Grimasse, die so komisch war, dass alle lachten. Hermine zeigte wieder ein leichtes Lächeln.  
Sie hatte es vorher genossen, wie der Junge realisiert hatte, dass sie…unnormal war. Sie hatte diesen ängstlichen und geschockten Blick geliebt, wie sich diese Pupillen geweitet hatten und die Furcht wie ein Messer in seine Augen eingeritzt wurden. Langsam und schmerzvoll, wie eine Erkenntnis, die er nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Verloren in ihren Gedanken starrte Hermine an die Decke des Gemeinschaftsraums und vergaß zum ersten Mal, den Raum für ihre Farbe zu verurteilen.


	9. Chapter 9

„Es kann nicht so weitergehen, Severus

„Es kann nicht so weitergehen, Severus.", murmelte Dumbledore, seine Augen noch nicht aufgeklärt von der Reue, die ihn seit Tagen nachjagte. Der stumme Zuhörer sah ihn nur mit ausdrucksloser Miene an, aber tief in Innerem wusste er es: Lange würde Hogwarts die Gefahr von außen und von innen nicht mehr standhalten.

„Und was denken Sie zu tun?", fragte er sachlich und beobachtete dabei, wie der alte weise Mann unentschlossen Kreise in seinem Zimmer ging. Dieser sah nicht auf, er sagte nur: „Sie muss weg von der Schule. Mit jeden weiteren Tag, den sie hier verbringt, gerät die Schule mehr und mehr in Gefahr."

Seine Stimme war rau und heiser von Furcht und Angst, ja es stimmte. Er hatte Angst, aber weniger um sich selbst, sondern um die Schüler und alle anderen Menschen, die diese Schule als zweites Zuhause ansahen. Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis die dunkle Prinzessin die Schule einnehmen würde. Er roch schon förmlich die Gefahr, die mit der Zeit immer näher heranschlich. Und er konnte den triumphieren Ausdruck von der Prinzessin schon sehen. Er wollte es aber nicht. Erst dann würde ihm nämlich klar sein, dass er wieder einmal in seinem Leben einen schweren Fehler begangen hatte.

Sein Blick galt nach draußen, auf dem noch ruhigen Gelände von Hogwarts.

Snape zeigte keine Emotionen, er blieb sachlich, doch er wusste, dass das nicht einfach werden würde. Er sah schweigend zu, wie sein Mentor nachdenklich und mit trüben Augen hinausschaute, auf das Gelände von Hogwarts. Hogwarts, die Schule, die viele Schüler als zweites Zuhause sahen.

Wie er selber. Er fand in Hogwarts ein Zuhause, Sicherheit und teilweise Freunde. Aber trotzdem war die Welt nicht fair. Das Leben war nicht fair.

Sein Leben stand am Rand einer Klippe, schon in der nächsten Sekunde konnte er herunterstürzen und nie mehr zurückkommen. Es war sein Schicksal. Und die bittere Büße, dass er seine einzige Liebe nicht retten konnte. Aber er sagte sich immer wieder ein, dass er es verdient hätte. Wäre er mutig gewesen, hätte er sich wie James Potter geopfert, damit sie lebte.

Snapes Miene versteinerte sich mehr als es möglich wäre, als würde nichts seine Miene wieder aufsprengen können. Denn er war zu einem bitteren Schluss gekommen. Sein Leben machte keinen Sinn mehr, Hogwarts würde fallen und Harry würde auch sterben. Er würde Lily niemals rächen können, sein jahrelanger Schutz war sinnlos gewesen. Früher oder später, wenn der dunkle Lord den Potterjungen in die Finger bekam, würde er sterben.

Und mit Harry er auch. Denn er wollte nicht sehen wie Lilys Augen erloschen, er wollte nicht in diese toten grünen Smaragdaugen sehen, allein der Gedanke daran, dass in dieses Augen kein Leben mehr steckte, ließ selbst den hart gesottenen Snape nicht kalt. Nein, mehr, es würde sein Herz brechen. Ihn zerstückeln. Ihn foltern. Einfach alles, alles was schmerzlich war.

Snape räusperte sich um die Aufmerksamkeit des nachdenklichen Direktors zu haben. Dieser gab kein Zeichen, dass er das Räuspern gehört hatte, sein Blick war immer noch stur nach draußen gerichtet. Aber Snape wusste genau, dass er zuhören würde.

„Und was ist Ihr Plan? Ich nehme an, dass Sie sie nicht einfach von der Schule verweisen können ohne jegliche Begründung. Das wäre strafbar.", erläuterte er es in einem sorgfältig sachlichen Ton. Er wollte nicht überstürzen. Denn nach seinem Wissen hatte der Direktor immer weise Antworten parat, ob geeignet oder nicht, sie waren immer durchdacht.

Dumbledore sagte nichts. Er gab seinem Spion innerlich Recht. Er konnte Hermine nicht ohne Grund von der Schule verweisen.

Snape wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. Geduld war eine Sache, die er perfekt beherrschte, es gab keine Zweifel daran. Er zeigte zwar seine ausdruckslose Maske von außen, aber innerlich bedauerte er Dumbledore. Denn auch er konnte nun nichts mehr machen.

„Sie haben durchaus Recht. Jeder Fluss hat einen Ursprung, somit haben Taten auch Gründe.

Aber sagen Sie mir: Was soll ich machen? Ein seniler Mann wie ich, der große Fehler von Jung bis Alt begangen hat, was kann er gegen zwei mächtige Zauberer tun? Sie mögen mich missverstehen, aber die Wahrheit kann nicht mehr länger verschoben werden. Es gibt nichts, was man noch machen könnte. Die dunkle Seite hat bereits gesiegt."

Snape stockte für einen Moment. Sein Mentor, ein Mann der immer Hoffnung auf das Gute hegte, gab nun auf.

Ungläubig starrte Snape den Direktor an, seine Stimme stolperte leicht von Verblüffung und Enttäuschung.

„Sie haben sich immer für alles eingesetzt. Sie haben immer gesagt, dass nichts umsonst sei, alles was wir tun, hilft ein weiteres grünes Stück Gras wachsen zu lassen. Aber nun wollen Sie mir vermitteln, dass Sie alle Grashalme mähen wollen? Nach all was wir getan haben? Nach all den Jahren, für denen ich mein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und spioniert habe?

Sie enttäuschen mich zutiefst, verehrter Direktor."

Die letzten zwei Wörter spie er förmlich aus, seine Stimme triefte vor purem Hass und Enttäuschung. Er hatte immer an ihn geglaubt, aber jetzt…er war sich nicht mehr sicher. Was war enttäuschender. Dass er damals Lily nicht retten konnte oder dass der Direktor nun aufgab?  
Vor Entsetzen und Zorn war er aufgesprungen, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte. Seine ungebändigte Wut bereuend setzte er sich wieder hin und versuchte sein Atem zu beruhigen, dabei stachen seine giftigen Blicke auf den Schulleiter ein.

Dumbledore schien von außen hin den kleinen Ausbruch nicht bemerkt zu haben, sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, von dem er sicher war, dass er ihn irgendwann nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte.  
Aber die Sätze trafen ihn hart. Kleine Bomben, die von unsichtbaren Zündquellen entzündet worden waren, begannen eins nach dem anderen sein Inneres abzusprengen.  
Vielleicht hatte Snape Recht. Er war enttäuschend, er war es einfach nicht mehr wert, ein Direktor zu sein. Diese Zweifel befielen ihn schon vor Jahren, doch noch nie so intensiv und schmerzhaft wie jetzt. Es an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen war schlimmer als die eigenen Gedanken, die man einfacher verleugnen konnte, als die Worte eines Mannes, der vieles in seinem Leben schon durchlebt hatte und sicherlich wusste, was er sagte.

„Sagen Sie mir was ich tun sollte.", flüsterte der alte Mann verzweifelt und zum ersten Mal wendete er seinen starren Blick vom Fenster. Snape sah bittere und verzweifelte Tränen in den himmelblauen Augen schwimmen und es tat ihm fast Leid, die Worte so hart ausgespuckt zu haben, aber es war die Wahrheit. Die bittere Wahrheit. Und es war enttäuschend.

Es entstand eine Stille. Die schlimmste Stille, die Snape je erlebt hatte. Noch nie hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt, er wusste nicht wie er Ratschläge erteilen sollte, wenn er selbst nicht dazu in der Lage war, das Problem zu lösen.

Nach langem Schweigen, rührte er sich endlich.

„Ich kann sie töten. Nachts, wenn sie schläft. Und wenn der dunkle Lord mich getötet hatte, liegt die Hoffnung nur noch auf Potter."

Dumbledore blickte Snape nur einmal sorgfältig an, bevor sein undeutbarer Blick wieder zurück auf seine zusammen geflochtenen Hände fiel. Eine weitere Träne fiel auf seine Hand.

„Sagen Sie mir, warum Sie das freiwillig machen wollen. Und warum der Dunkle Lord Sie töten sollte."

Snape verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse.

„Reicht es Ihnen nicht, wenn ich schon dieses Angebot mache?"

„Nein", kam es sanft zurück.

Snape holte tief Luft, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Ich werde die Dunkle Prinzessin töten, dann haben Sie eine Belastung weniger. Dabei soll der Dunkle Lord wissen, dass ich es war, damit er nicht auf die Gedanken kommt, es seien Sie oder Potter gewesen. Somit bleiben er und Sie heil, während ich nur ein bisschen Folter ertragen muss, bis ich sterbe. Dann liegt es nur noch in Potters Hand, den Lord zu töten."

Dumbledore erwiderte nichts, er sah Snape nur prüfend an. Dieser starrte verärgert zurück, der Direktor war mysteriöser als gedacht. Vor einer Minute war er noch verzweifelt und verbittert, jetzt war der ruhige Geist wieder zurückgekehrt.

„Es ist nett von Ihnen, dieses Angebot zu unterbreiten, aber ich verzichte darauf."

Snape riss seine Augen ungläubig und verärgert auf, seine Hände hatten sich zu einer Faust geballt.

„_Nett?_ Es ist nett? Es war dumm von mir, es Ihnen überhaupt zu sagen, ich hätte gleich wissen müssen, dass Sie niemanden sterben lassen wollen. Dann erklären Sie mir doch eines. Wenn der Dunkle Lord und Prinzessin getötet werden müssen, um Frieden auf die Welt zu bringen, warum haben Sie nicht schon längst die Prinzessin getötet? Sie ist immer in ihrer Reichweite gewesen, ein simpler Fluch und eine Belastung weniger auf der Welt.", brauste er zornig auf. Wenn man die Prinzessin töten musste, warum ließ er es dann nicht zu?

„Weil ich glaube, dass sie noch nicht die wahre Bedeutung des Lebens herausgefunden hat.", war die leise, geduldige Antwort.

Ein nun recht wütender Snape sprang erneut von seinem Stuhl auf, selbst der Direktor hob seine Augenbraue und sah überrascht auf. So aufgebracht hatte er den ausdrucklosen Tränkemeister noch nie erlebt.

„Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass sie noch nicht herausgefunden hat, wie man _richtig_ hart und lange foltert?", presste er unter tiefen, unregelmäßigen Atemzügen hervor, sein Gesicht gerötet vor ungebändigter Wut.

Dumbledore sah ihn besorgt an, aber er gab ihm die geforderte Antwort.

„Eigentlich nicht. Worauf ich hinaus wollte, war, dass sie die wahre Liebe noch nicht gefunden hat. Oh ja, sie besitzt Liebe. Sie hat ihre Mutter geliebt, obwohl sie sie nicht gekannt hatte, sie liebt ihren Ziehvater und ihre neu gewonnene Freunde auf eine andere Art und Weise. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass die wahre Liebe noch kommt. Aber es kann lange dauern. Deshalb war ich mit meinen Vermutungen nicht sicher. Denn so wie es jetzt ist, wird die Welt erst verfallen, bevor ihr Herz aufblüht."

Snape vergaß für kurze Momente zu atmen, aber er schnappte wieder nach Luft. War es wahr? Nein, das war ein übler Versuch, ihn zu besänftigen.

„Liebe und Freunde? Ich würde sagen, Informationsquellen. Es würde sie nicht das Geringste kümmern, wenn einer von ihnen gefoltert wird.", sagte Snape nun wieder ausdruckslos. Er bereute seinen Ausbruch, wollte es aber so schnell wie möglich vertuschen.

Dumbledore ließ zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Er nickte leicht und wippte mit seinen Füßen.

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Beobachten und staunen, Severus, beobachten und staunen…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ein lautes Seufzen ging im Lärm des Gemeinschaftsraums unter, der Seufzer war erstaunlicherweise nicht von Hermine. Es war von Ginny. Sie starrte ins Nichts hinaus, sie schien in Gedanken versunken sein.

Hermine konnte sich das länger nicht ansehen, sie hielt dieses dauernde Geseufze nicht aus, es störte sie beim Lesen ihres Folterbuches. Sie legte es zur Seite und drehte sich in voller Gestalt zur Ginny um. Diese schien davon nicht Notiz genommen zu haben, dass sie angestarrt wurde.

„Ginny.", sagte Hermine leicht genervt. Sie war es nicht gewöhnt, so einfach ignoriert zu werden. Sie stand sonst immer im Mittelpunkt, jede kleine Ignoranz wurde sofort bestraft.

Ginny sah aufgeweckt auf und blickte Hermine fragend an. Diese gab ihr einen strafenden Blick, bevor sie sagte: „Sag mir, wieso du immer aufseufzt." _Das ist unwürdig_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Aber es störte sie nicht so sehr wie am Anfang ihrer Freundschaft. Doch sie wollte den Grund wissen, irgendwas bedrückte die Rothaarige und so sehr Hermine es verleugnete, sie machte sich Sorgen.

„Es ist Harry…er scheint nur eins im Sinn zu haben, nämlich die Welt retten. Aber ich habe auch nur eins im Sinn. Ich will sein Herz.", sagte Ginny leise und sie sah peinlich berührt weg. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer in Sachen Liebe. _Nur nicht stottern_, ermahnte sie sich. Eine Prinzessin stotterte nicht.

„Treffe dich doch mit anderen Jungen und versuche herauszufinden, ob du ihn wirklich liebst, vielleicht begehrst du ihn nur wie andere Mädchen.", sagte Hermine ohne groß zu denken. _Habe ich das wirklich gesagt?_, fragte sie sich selber leicht erstaunt.

Im nächsten Moment sah sie rot, wirklich feuerrot, denn Ginnys Haare flogen ihr ins Gesicht, als sie Hermine umarmte.

„Du bist ein Schatz, Hermine!", sagte sie fröhlich und erdrückte die Sprachlose fast.

„Ist…schon…gut…brauche Luft.", krächzte Hermine und konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass dies auch zu der Liste der möglichen Folterwege gehören würde. Aber es war auf eine verdammte Art und Weise angenehm.

Sie hatte seit langem aufgehört daran zu denken die Stimmungsschwankende Rothaarige zu foltern, leiden zu lassen oder zu töten. Sie fand die Umarmungen von ihren Freunden gar nicht mehr so schlimm, sie fühlte sich dadurch ein wenig geborgen und geliebt auf eine freundschaftliche Weise. Aber das hatte sie erst nach langem Überlegen herausgefunden und sie akzeptierte es. Es war lächerlich dauernd sich selber einzusagen, dass sie es nicht mochte, umarmt zu werden. Sie hatte was dazu gelernt. Akzeptanz. Aber lieber würde sie einen Monat lang auf Foltern verzichten, als es offen zu gestehen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

„Severus, sehen Sie sich um und sagen Sie mir, was halten Sie für außergewöhnlich?", sagte Dumbledore leise, sodass nur er und der Angesprochene es hören konnte.

Snape erwiderte nichts, er hasste die Geheimnistuerei, aber er befolgte die Anweisung. Er ließ seinen nichts sagenden Blick durch die Halle gleiten und sah zu, wie immer mehr Schüler zum Abendessen auftauchten. Als eine besondere Person die Halle betrat, spürte er sofort die mächtige Aura, die sie umgab und sein Blick flackerte direkt zu Hermine, die elegant und stolz wie immer ging, ohne selbstgefällig zu wirken. An ihrer Seite zwei Weasleys, ein Malfoy und ein Potter.

„Sie verdeckt ihre Abneigung gegen die Vier sehr gut, ich kann keine Anzeichen sehen, dass ihr Kontakt zuwider ist.", murmelte Snape und beobachtete mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen, wie Hermine lächelnd Platz am Gryffindortisch nahm, den Draco ihr elegant auf seine Weise anbot. Nämlich mit viel Armgefuchtel, einen Schmollmund und Hundeaugen.

Ein unerwartetes Glucksen beantwortete seine Vermutung und er sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach rechts, wo der Direktor einen Happen von seinem Steak zu sich nahm.

Er wartete genervt, bis der alte Mann heruntergeschluckt hatte, dabei bearbeitete er grimmig sein eigenes Steak.

„Beobachten und Staunen.", kam es vergnügt von rechts, was den Tränkemeister grimmig knurren ließ. Er hasste es, wenn Dumbledore ohne Grund gut gelaunt war.

Snape sah noch einmal auf und ließ seinen Blick auf den Gryffindortisch länger verweilen. Dabei führte er einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Essen in seinen Mund, kaute es für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er es fast verschluckte. Ein weiteres Glucksen von seiner rechten Seite bestätigte, was er gesehen hatte. Oder vielleicht gar nicht sehen wollte.

„Sagen Sie mir bitte, dass ich halluziniert habe. Das wird dem Dunklen Lord nicht gefallen.", keuchte Snape leicht und nahm schnell ein Schluck Wein, als würde er dann vergessen, was er sah.

„Sie hat nichts zu befürchten, der Dunkle Lord wird ihr kein Haar krümmen. Es liegt ganz allein in ihrem Willen, wann sie sich einen harmlosen Kuss von Mr Malfoy auf die Wange gefallen lässt. Und ich sehe das als einen guten Schritt, vielleicht ist die Welt nicht mehr verloren.", sagte Dumbledore sichtlich gut gelaunt und zum ersten Mal verstand Severus, warum er früher als Kind den Direktor für übergeschnappt hielt.

„Das ist nur perfekte Schauspielerei, sie will Vertrauen ihrer vermeintlichen Freunde nur gewinnen. Und falls…die Prinzessin wirklich Amüsement verspürt haben sollte, sehe ich keinen Punkt, das dazu beiträgt, die Welt zu verbessern."

Dumbledore schüttelte leicht den Kopf und nahm einen Happen von seinem Essen, bevor er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte: „Wenn sie erst versteht, was Freundschaft und Liebe bedeutet, wird sie dann alles tun, um das genaue Gegenteil ihrer Vergangenheit zu sein. Sie wird ihr jetziges „Ich" dann aufgeben und vielleicht führt genau das dazu, dass die Welt auch ohne zwei Morde wieder normal werden kann. Denn auch Voldemort besitzt Liebe. Schauen Sie nicht so, es stimmt.", fügte er hinzu, als Snape ihn ungläubig zurückstarrte, als hätte der Direktor von ihm verlangt, die Prinzessin zum Tanz einzuladen.

Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er fort fuhr: „Er hat eine gewisse Bindung zu Hermine aufgebaut, obwohl sie nicht seine Tochter ist. Er liebt sie auf seine Art und Weise und ich weiß, es klingt absurd und so einfach, aber…er würde höchstwahrscheinlich wegen ihr seine Weltherrschaft aufgeben."

„Was?", fast wäre Snapes Stimme kollabiert vor Ungläubigkeit und…Entsetzen. Die anderen Lehrer am Tisch sahen ihn kurz überrascht an, wendeten aber ihre Blicke ab. Sie wussten es zu schätzen, sich nicht in andere Dinge einzumischen.

Snape trank noch ein Schluck Wein, bis er aufgebracht flüsterte: „Sie haben jahrelang davon erzählt, wie Potter als einziger den Dunklen Lord vernichten kann und das dies der einzige Weg sein sollte, um wieder Frieden auf die Welt zu bringen. Jetzt wollen Sie mir sagen, dass es ebenso funktioniert, wenn die Dunkle Prinzessin einfach…Liebe…und Freundschaft erfährt? Das ist nicht Ihr ernst. Nein…das ist wirklich absurd, ich bezweifle Ihre Ansicht. Der Dunkle Lord lässt sich von nichts und niemanden beeindrucken."

Dumbledores Miene verfiel leicht und er seufzte leise, bevor er Snape einen gutmütigen Blick gab.

„Ich weiß…die Prophezeiung. Aber haben Sie noch nie darüber nachgedacht, warum Harry als einziger ihn töten kann und muss - falls der Weg mit Mord gewählt wird- und nur er Frieden auf die Welt bringen kann? Wieso ist dann keine andere Prophezeiung bekannt, wie die Dunkle Prinzessin besiegt werden kann?  
Richtig. Die Prophezeiung über Harry und Voldemort allein war nichts, es bedeutete überhaupt nichts. Aber er hat davon erfahren und – Severus, unterbrechen Sie mich nicht mit Ihren Bereuungen – und die Prophezeiung wahr gemacht. Er hat sich seinen Feind selber ausgewählt. Hätte er Harry nicht versucht zu töten, wäre jetzt die magische Verbindung nicht vorhanden und somit die unbezahlbare Waffe, in seine Gedanken und Seele hineinzuschauen. Und noch was wäre nicht passiert, etwas, das Tom bestimmt nicht getan hätte, wenn er es gewusst hätte."

Snape runzelte seine Stirn, er wusste, dass Dumbledore ihm vieles anvertraute, aber immer ein Thema ausließ. Er fragte nicht danach, er wusste, dass es nicht sinnvoll war, denn der Direktor würde ihm nichts sagen, nur er und Potter wussten es.

„Nun kommen wir zum Punkt: Tom war sich seinen Fehler nicht bewusst und hatte dasselbe wieder getan. Nur ging es nicht um sich, sondern um die Dunkle Prinzessin. Hermine ist eigentlich eine gewöhnliche Hexe wie jede andere, doch durch einen unglücklichen Unfall ist die Prophezeiung, bei der nur sie in Frage kommen konnte, sehr verbreitet worden. Darum ging es, dass sie eine bedeutende Macht haben würde und für jede Seite ein starker Spieler sein würde.  
Und ich wusste sofort, dass er sie aufsuchen würde und die Eltern überzeugen wollte, auf seine Seite, die er für richtig hielt, zu ziehen. Ich wollte dies verhindern und hatte ebenfalls die Mutter aufgesucht und ihr gesagt, dass ich ihre Tochter richtig ausbilden werde. Dabei war das Beschützen gemeint, denn ich war mir sicher, dass Tom an die Prophezeiung glaubte und sie auf seine Art ausbilden würde. Leider misslang mir es und Hermine kam in seine Hände.  
Der entscheidende Punkt war die Ausbildung und Erziehung, die Tom versprach und gab. Damit hätte jede andere Hexe genauso mächtig wie Hermine sein können, es lag nicht an der Prophezeiung, dass sie nun heute eine sehr starke Hexe ist. Die Prophezeiung war von gar keiner Bedeutung, Tom hat sie nur wahr gemacht."

Snape nickte leicht und sagte leise: „Ich nehme an, es gibt keine Prophezeiung wie man die Dunkle Prinzessin besiegen kann, denn der Dunkle Lord hätte bestimmt den Fehler wieder getan und versucht, einen möglich gefährlich werdenden Gegner auszulöschen. Das wollten Sie mir die ganze Zeit vermitteln."

„Falsch.", kam es munter zurück offensichtlich belustigt, dass der Tränkemeister auf die falsche Fährte gelockt worden war. Snape schloss kurz seine Augen, bevor er gefasst auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat die Fehler nicht erkannt. Aber die Prinzessin.", sagte Dumbledore sachlich, bevor er seinen Mund mit einer Serviette abwischte.

„Erklären Sie weiter.", forderte Snape und legte Messer und Gabel beiseite.

„Hermine weißt den Grund, warum sie nun die Dunkle Prinzessin ist. Sie weißt auch, warum Harry nun der allergrößte Feind ihres Vaters ist. Alles durch Prophezeiungen, die wahr gemacht worden sind, obwohl sie ohne einen Auslöser nichts anstellen konnten.  
Sie hat aber die Fehler ihres Vaters erkannt und nicht nach einer Prophezeiung, die ihren Untergang betraf, gesucht. Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt hunderte davon, aber sie hat nicht nach einer einzigen gesucht. Und wie man sieht, war das eine sehr kluge Entscheidung, niemand weiß, wie man sie besiegen kann. Denn im Gegensatz zu ihren Vater hat sie keine Angst vor dem Tod, somit hat sie keine Feinde. Sie war clever genug und hatte nicht nach ihrem Untergang gesucht."

„Klingt einleuchtend.", murmelte Snape, während er nachdenklich das Glas Wein mit seiner Hand in Kreisbewegungen schwenkte. Er sah einmal nach rechts, bevor er seine letzte Frage loswurde.

„Kann man sie nicht einfach mit einem Todesfluch töten?"

„Natürlich. Wie gesagt, sie fürchtet sich nicht vor dem Tod, sie hat nichts gemacht, um weiter zu leben, falls ihr Körper zerstört sein sollte. Sie hat lediglich nur ein paar Schutzzauber auf sich gelegt. Wenn aber diese gebrochen werden, dann ist sie durchaus sterblich."

Snape ließ seinen Blick zum Gryffindortisch gleiten und als er Hermine fast triumphierend auflachen sah, wurde ihm eins klar. Die Dunkle Prinzessin hatte aus den Fehlern des Lords gelernt und war nun mächtiger als je zuvor.


End file.
